Jealousy and Misunderstandings
by LoveOneLoveAll
Summary: A story about jealousy and Misunderstandings... ZaGr Style! :D May be OOC...
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Invader Zim is NOT mine! Enjoy and review!**_

_**Gaz P.O.V.**_

They were sitting at the other side of the cafeteria chatting. I could feel the jealousy in my system start to rise. What's so special about her anyways? What does he see in her?

I sighed as I took all my anger out on the poor vampire piggys that were being killed repeatedly, their screams of agony filling my ears.

"Look at them Gaz. The filthy aliens make a perfect pair… disgusting and ruthless. At least they will die the same way… on an autopsy table." Dib said laughing maniacally but I saw through his ruse, he didn't like Tak being with Zim as much as I did.

"Why do you have to have a head?" I murmured more to myself than him, he could be so annoying sometimes, but really, right now, I hope that he was right, I hope that they would actually die and go to hell then come back and die again and go to hell and then repeat the whole process again and again and…

I got so angry that I pressed the buttons a bit too hard and it didn't bounce back… I just broke my Game slave. "God Damn it!" I yelled and everyone turned to look at me… but out of all the eyes I only saw Zim's.

I blushed and stood up, rushing out of the cafeteria. "It was brand new too." I whispered to myself as I looked at my avatar, he just kept running and jumping without me being able to control him, until the vampire piggys caught up to him, a shrill of agonizing pain escaping it's lips as it was devoured by the vampire piggys. I grinned evilly, that avatar reminded me too much of Zim, and in a way, the killing of the avatar comforted me.

I sighed. "I was almost at the boss level too." I growled and kicked the nearest locker.

"Gaz?"

I whipped around ready to pounce, but I had to hold back, if I got one more detention, I was sure that my dad won't give me the money for new game slave. "What do you want Tak?" I asked her through clenched teeth.

"I just came out to ask you if you were okay." She asked.

I could practically see the little halo that should have been floating on the top of her head. I glared at her. "Sure, whatever, just leave me alone." I hissed at her, and left to go to the library to see if they had any good books for me, but I doubted it.

"Look Gaz, did I do something?" she asked walking faster so that she could be next to me.

I stopped and glared at her. "Are you deaf? I said leave me alone!" I yelled at her. She flinched and looked down.

"Sorry." She muttered and walked back in the direction of the cafeteria.

I didn't give her the pleasure of me feeling guilty, I shrugged it off and kept walking to the library.

"Pst!" Someone said as I entered the library.

I ignored it and just kept walking towards the books, looking at all the shelves.

I pulled out a book and examined it. "Gaz!" someone said from the other side of the book shelf.

I looked at the space where the book that I was holding and saw someone peeking through it. "What do you want now Iggins?" I asked him, shoving the book back in its place. It hit Iggins nose and he let out a cry of pain causing bystanders to look in his direction and shush him.

He came around the book self and leaned against it next to me. "There's a party going on tonight Gaz, I was wondering… if you could… oh I don't know… be my date?" he asked. Why did I get the feeling that he practiced doing this?

I pulled out another book and read the summery. "And why do you want me to be your date Iggins?" I asked him, not bothering to look up from the book. We've been through this so many times before, I really didn't think this guy could take a hint.

"Because you're hot, duh!" he said, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me to him. I looked up from my book and growled at him, pushing him away. He tripped and fell to the ground.

I decided against kicking him to a pulp. I looked down at the book I was holding and walked up to the librarian. "Can I check this out?" I asked her handing her the book and my school I.D.

She looked at me and without saying a word scanned both of them and threw them at me. I ignored the rude gesture and left the library. On my way out I saw that Iggins was still on the floor, but there was someone else standing next to him, kicking him… Zim.

"What is going on here?" I asked them as I walked up to them.

Zim looked at me with a look that spelled out guilt.

"Thank god! Gaz!" Iggins said coughing up blood.

I looked at him disgusted. "Zim? What did you do to him?" I asked him.

"He deserved it." He mumbled his fists clenching and unclenching.

"He didn't do anything bad as far as I know." I said shocked with myself, I never defended anyone.

"Why are you defending him?" he asked me.

"Because he is my date to a party tonight, and I want him to be there in one piece and healthy." For the record, that was all my jealousy talking, I would never really go out with Iggins, he is way to clingy and he isn't my type.

For some reason that I didn't know of, Zim looked absolutely furious. "What?" he yelled, one of his eyes twitching.

"You heard me Zim. I'm going out with Iggins tonight." I told him, holding back the immature urge to stick my tongue out at him.

If you looked close enough, you could see steam rolling off of Zim. "Oh yeah? Fine then, Zim will go to this so called party, and he will be taking a date also!" he said, pointing his finger in the air.

"Oh yeah? Who?" I asked him, crossing my arms, completely forgetting about the injured Iggins at my feet.

He looked around and then a smile came across his face. "Tak, she shall be my date." He said, being immature, he stuck out his tongue at me and left the library having the final say.

Iggins coughed again. I rolled my eyes and helped him up, heading towards the nurses office.

"So… is it true that you're my date now?" he asked, a little bit too hopeful for his own good.

I growled. "I really have no other choice."

_**(A.N. REVIEW! **__**Please**__**!)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Invader Zim is not mine! :D Enjoy!**_

"Gaz! Why didn't you tell me you had a crush on Iggins?" Dib whined, completely humiliated to be the last to find out about me going on a date with Iggins.

I growled at him, he was distracting me from putting on my eyes shadow. "Because I don't." I growled at him.

He gave me a puzzled look. "Then why are you going to the party with him?"

"Get out of my room Dib." I warned as I applied lipstick.

"But-" he started but I interrupted him.

"Don't make me reactivate my security system Dib." I told him, glaring in his direction, my hand twitching in the direction of the remote that would turn back on my stuffed animals.

The doorbell rang. "I got it!" he yelled and ran out of my room.

I sighed and finished up my makeup by adding mascara and grabbed my jacket.

"Gaz! It's for you!" I heard Dib yell.

"Get ready for the worst night of your life Gaz. You brought this on yourself, now you will suffer through it." I whispered to myself angrily as I left the room, slamming the door shut behind me.

As I reached the bottom of the stairs I willed myself to look up. When I did I saw Dib staring angrily at a, dare I say it, hot Iggins.

Part of his green hair was spiked up, and some of it was combed down to cover his right green eye, the edges of it was dyed black. His jeans had holes on the knees and he was wearing a leather jacket that no longer had it's sleeves, showing off his biceps.

"Gaz, you look hot!" Iggins said walking up to me and pulling me into a quick hug.

By hot he referred to the short, black, Victorian dress that I was wearing, and my ripped leggings with my spiked knee high boots, and of course I would never go anywhere without my skull necklace.

"Hey! No PDA under this roof! You got that?" Dib yelled pulling Iggins off of me.

I sent him a 'thank you' look. "Let's get this over with Iggins." I growled and went out the door.

"Someone's eager." Iggins said running after me.

I bit back my tongue, I really wanted this night to go as smoothly as possible, that meant no talking back unless needed to.

"So where exactly is this party?" I asked him as we started to walk, apparently, he didn't have a ride, so now, we're stuck with walking.

"At Tak's house. She throws the craziest parties!" he said pointing at the huge mansion down the street.

I looked and noticed that there were a ton of cars parked there, there were colorful lights blinking on and off. A whole bunch of already drunk teenagers messing around on the front yard as the loud music started to pour out of all the openings of the house.

My heart sank when I saw Tak and Zim talking on the front porch, then it hardened and turned cold. I grabbed Iggins hand and pulled him up to the house. I was in hell already, why not make it worth my while. I can't believe I would ever say this but I'm going to enjoy my date with Iggins.

"Hurry up Iggins, I need to dance." I growled.

Iggins face lit up like the fourth of July and started to pull me towards the house, I had to run to catch up with my whole arm.

"Iggins! Slow down! We have all night to dance!" I said.

He smiled down at me an evil glint in his eyes.

Standing in front of the house, I realized that this was Taks base. Maybe I could destroy it… but that would kill all these drunk kids… eh they're worthless anyways.

Iggins tugged on my arm again and pulled me in the direction of the house. I saw Zim right there, leaning against the wall talking to Tak.

"Iggins maybe it's best if we go in through the back." I told him.

At the sound of my voice, even though I was pretty far away, Zim turned and looked at me, taking in my appearance. His gaze turned cold when he saw that Iggins was holding my hand.

Iggins looked gave me a confused look, but then looked at who I was looking at. Understanding filled his eyes. "Gaz, I'm going to say something as we pass by, no matter what I say, I want you to giggle, but don't overdo it." He said and started to walk in the direction of the entrance.

Just as we passed Zim and Tak, he squeezed my hand. "And then I told him, 'she's just not that into you.' I swear the expression he gave me was priceless." He said out of the blue.

I chuckled and shook my head, out of all the things he could say, he says this. Zim's eyes were full of hatred Tak just stared at us, a saddened look on her face.

I let out a breath of relief as we stepped into the house. "What the heck was that?" I asked a small smile forming on my face.

"Hey, it got him jealous so I guess it worked." He said over the loud music.

I got a warm feeling in my heart. "Jealous?" I said shocked.

"Hey, don't get your hopes up. Tonight you are my date, and mine only. Maybe any other day you could go out with him, but today you are mine." He said pulling me closer as a slow song began playing.

I growled at him. "I am no ones." I told him, but I didn't move away from him as we swayed together.

Iggins smirked and winked at me. "Well, let's not let Zim know that."

I looked at him as we swayed to the music. "Why are you doing this?"

He gave me a puzzled look. "Huh?"

"All this time you've been asking me non-stop to go out with you, and when I do, you help me get the attention of someone else… why?" I whispered in his ear.

He looked at me and then out a huge laugh, catching the attention of many by standers. Just then a heavy metal song poured out of the speaker and he pulled me in the direction of the kitchen, it was complexly empty. He grabbed a beer and offered me one.

I gave him a disgusted face and he just shrugged. "More for me." He said and leaned against the counter top, setting the beers aside.

I let out a small squeal as he grabbed me around the waist and sat me on the top of the counter top.

"You haven't responded my question." I told him.

He sighed. "Look, I know you don't like me. When I saw you today at the library, when you said that you would be my date to Zim, I finally noticed that you didn't have any kind of feelings for me. I realized that you would much rather go out with Zim. But sense he is going out with Tak…" he trailed off.

I sighed. "So you decided to help me get over him." I finished for him.

He looked at me. "Even better.. I'm going to help you get laid tonight." He said a huge smile spreading across his face.

I slapped him. "What?"

"What I meant to say, is that I'm going to help you get a boyfriend, aka Zim." He said, rubbing his cheek.

He grabbed one of the beers and opened it, taking a huge swig. Just then one of my favorites songs started to play.

I looked at him. "Well, why don't we have our fun for now. Come on… dance with me." I said hopping off of the counter and walked to the door of the kitchen.

"Wait!" he said, putting down his beer. "I just got an excellent idea." He said and grabbed me.

His hands went through my hair, messing it up. "Hey! Stop that! Do you know how long it took me to get it that way?" I screeched.

"Stop your whining!" he responded then stepped back, looking at me, his hand cupping his chin in a thinking motion.

"What are you looking at?" I snarled at him.

He ignored me. His hand went to cup my chin and his finder roughly brushed my lips, smearing the lipstick. "We are going to act like we just had a heavy make-out session." He said as he pulled back his hand.

He smeared some of the lipstick from his thumb onto his lips and then roughly rubbed it.

I eyed him. "Is all of this a bet?" I asked him.

He rolled his eyes as he messed up his own hair. "No." he mumbled and then pushed me out the door a huge smile on his face.

I felt someone staring at us. I looked around and saw a pair of ruby eyes glaring at Iggins, the quote 'If looks could kill' came to mind.

I looked at Iggins and saw that he was staring back at Zim with the same look on his face. Iggins threw his arm around my shoulders holding me to him.

I looked at Zim and saw his lips curling, his sharp jagged teeth showing, but then I saw Tak tap his shoulder. He looked away and calmed down.

I looked at Iggins and sighed. "Come on, let's go dance." I told him, I might as well forget about Zim now.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Zim P.O.V.**_

"Tak! Can't you see that they are having the time of their lives? Call off the party!" I yelled at her, we were in her lab, discussing how to solve my little problem.

"I can't just call off this party and you know it!" she yelled back. "I know that you are jealous of what is going on with your little human, but you have no control over her! Get over it!"

"I can't! That is the problem! What am I going to do?" I groaned and sat down.

Tak sat down next to me and patted my back. "Have you tried talking to her?"

"No, I didn't think that was necessary, I thought that maybe if I get her to be jealous, than she'll like me." I told her.

Tak rolled her eyes. "Zim, you could be so dumb sometimes! If she get jealous it's because she like you!" she said, slapping my forehead.

"Why hasn't she at least hugged me yet? Answer me that?" I yelled at her.

"Because the guy is supposed to make the first move! Duh! Just like back at Irk!" she said rolling her eyes.

"That's it?" I asked her standing up so quickly that my chair fell back.

"Yeah." She responded.

"Well I'll. Be right back then." I told her and ran back up the stairs.

I ran through the crowd, in between of all the people. Just then a slow song started to play. Every one of the couple stepped to the dance floor, making it harder for me to find Gaz.

I turned around my hope of finding her almost lost when I saw his green hair among the crowd. I pushed my way towards him, about to ask where Gaz was but then I saw her. She was in his arms dancing together, to this Irk damn song.

I walked faster, I was at the other side of the huge room, and this crowd isn't really helping. Just when I was half way there, they stopped moving and Iggins started to lean his head towards hers. She looked into his eyes, and slowly closed hers.

My eyes widened in shock, they were about to kiss each other, I wasn't there to stop it the first time, but I will be there to stop it this time. I sprinted towards them, almost tripping over many couples. "Move you filthy earthlings!" I yelled, they just looked at me and shrugged.

I ran up behind Iggins and tapped on his shoulder. He turned to look at me. I smiled at him evily and waved.

He let go of Gaz, and turned to face me, crossing his arms.

I glared at him and punched his face, knocking him to the ground.

Everyone went silent. Then the crowd slowly started to chant "Fight! Fight! Fight!" as Iggins stood up and punched me back.

"Stop it!" I heard Gaz yell, but I kept on punching him, knocking him to the ground again.

"Zim! Get off of him!" she yelled, but I could barely hear her over the sound of the roaring crowd and the music.

Just then someone jumped in the middle of us, separating us. I looked to see who it was to shove them out of the way, but I saw that it was Gaz. She was glaring at me. The music stopped and so did the crowd.

"Go home Iggins." She said, her glare at me not wavering.

"But-" he responded.

"Go home!" she yelled glaring at him.

He flinched and then nodded, leaving the house.

I couldn't face Gaz right now, I had to leave. The music started again and I ran back to the lab where Gaz wouldn't be able to find me.

"What happened?" Tak asked when she saw my bruised up face.

"Nothing." I snapped at her and went to sit down.

"That does not look like nothing Zim. What happened?" she asked.

I sighed. "I got in a fight."

"With who?"

"Iggins." I responded looking away.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"I couldn't control my jealousy Tak! They were about to kiss!" I told her, grabbing onto my wig.

"Did you at least try to talk to her?" she asked, sitting next to me.

"No…" I responded looking down.

"You are such an idiot Zim! I'm going to go get her." She said and left.

"Tak don't you dare!" I yelled after her but she was gone. "Irk Damn it! Tak! Get your ass over here now!" but she didn't hear me.

What am I going to do? Gaz hates me now…


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Invader Zim is not mine!**_

_**Gaz P.O.V.**_

"Did any of you guys see where Zim went?" I asked a girl who was standing next to the punch bowl.

She shook her head no. "Hey, isn't he going out with Tak? They are so adorable together. Don't you think?" she asked me.

I stared at her. I grabbed the punch bowl and poured it over her head. "Oops." I said and set the empty punch bowl back down on the table.

She looked down at herself, her white dress turning a light pink. "What is wrong with you? You're just as crazy as your brother!" she yelled.

I froze, they could mess with me as much as they want, but no one, I mean _**NO ONE**_ makes fun of my brother and gets away with it except for me. I punched her, and she fell down to the ground clutching her stomach in pain.

I grabbed her by the front of her dress and pulled her up so that we were looking eye to eye. "Never talk about my brother like that. You got that?" I asked her through clenched teeth.

She nodded and I let go of her, and she fell to the ground again.

"This party is lame anyways." I said when I gave up looking for Zim.

I walked out the door, making my way to my house. I looked up to see that the night sky was full of beautiful star. It would have made me happy, if only I had someone to share it with.

I sighed, shoving my hands in my coat pockets and making my way home, kicking a few rocks out of my way here and there.

"Gaz!" I heard Tak say, but I didn't stop, if anything I just walked faster.

"Gaz!" she yelled again, this time I started running, I wasn't in the mood to deal with her now.

"Gaz! Wait up!" she yelled.

I was at an all-out sprint when I made it home. I swung open the door and slammed it shut behind me. I sighed in relief, taking off my jacket. Dib must have gone to sleep, the living room was pitch black.

"Gaz?"

I jumped and threw my jacket in the direction of the voice.

"Gaz! It's me Dib!" he said.

I took off my shoes and chucked them in his direction. "Ow! Gaz! I swear it's me!" he yelled turning on the light, I saw a bruise forming on his cheek

"I know." I told him and went to sit down on the couch and turn on the T.V.

"Then why'd you chuck your shoes at me?" he asked outraged.

"Why are you up at this hour anyways, it's like one in the morning." I asked him changing the subject, and the channels at the same time.

"Because I wanted to make sure you made it home." He said sitting next to me.

I looked at him. "Dib, you're not dad." I told him.

He sighed. "Someone has to be, Gaz. Dad isn't here all the time, you know." He said throwing an arm around my shoulder.

I sighed. "I know. But who will be your father." I asked teasingly as I decided to watch some old cartoons me and Dib you to watch when we were little.

"Nice choice." He said with a laugh. I looked at him and shook my head a small smile forming on my face. "Dib, come on! Answer the question." I said.

"We're siblings Gaz, we have to look out for each other." He said, ruffling my hair.

I swatted his hand away and sighed. I gave him a hug, and he hugged me back. We barley did this, but it was good to do it every once in a while, to make sure we still have our backs.

But like everything else in my life, it was ruined when there was a knock on the door.

"I wonder who that will be at this hour." Dib said getting up to answer the door.

"If it's Tak, tell her I'm not here. Better yet, tell her to fuck off and slam the door in her face. Yeah, let's go with the second option." I told him, making my way to the stairs.

He froze. "What did you do?" he asked me.

"Nothing! I swear! I was on my way home, and then out of nowhere she just started to follow me! That's why I freaked and threw my jacket at you!" I said.

"And the shoes?" he asked.

"Those were just for fun." I said with a shrug.

He glared at me and opened the door. "Hey Tak, Gaz is over there." He said pointing at me.

"Thanks Dib." Tak said.

I rubbed my eyes when I thought I saw Tak's cheeks start to change into a light pink.

"I'm going to kill you Dib!" I yelled at him.

"Hey, it's not my fault that she's chasing after you." He said, holding up his hands as if to say that it wasn't him.

I growled at him and then faced Tak. "Get out of here."

"No! I need to talk to you." She said.

"I don't want to hear it. Get out of my house, NOW!" I yelled at her.

"What did I do to you?" she yelled at me.

"Get. Out. Now." I said.

"Gaz, calm down. I don't want to call the police again." Dib said shuddering when he remembered the last time I was this pissed.

"Shut up, Dib!" I yelled at him.

"Don't yell at him like that!" Tak yelled at me.

"Both of you stop!" someone yelled from the door way.

I grabbed the nearest shoe that I could reach for and threw it at the voice. "Ow!" it yelled.

"Zim? What are you doing here?" Dib asked.

I froze and actually looked at the figure that was in the door way.

Zim was rubbing his arm, a shoe in his hand.

My eyes widened and I made a mad dash for my room, slamming it shut behind me and locking it.

I grabbed the remote control that turned my stuffed animals back on and pressed the big red button. One by one their eyes grew red, they all stood to attention.

"Attack mode!" I yelled at them, and jumped in my bed, taking cover.

The door knob jiggled, but the door didn't open. I heard a light growl coming from the other side of the door, so I know it wasn't Dib, I sighed in relief when the door knob stopped jiggling.

To my surprise two metal legs shot through the door. I gulped, terror over coming me, what if Dib was in danger.

No, I saw the way that Tak looked at him, she wouldn't let that happen.

The metal legs ripped the door open and in stepped Zim, looking for me in the darkness of my room.

"Attack!" I yelled.

All my stuffed animals jumped in his direction.

_**(A.N. Okay, Sorry about this, but I have the feeling that I should insert a cliff-hanger here… REVIEW! :D)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Gaz POV**_

My stuffed animals attacked him, but he deflected them, throwing all of them in different directions.

"Gaz, I need to talk to you." He said as he ripped apart one of my teddy bears that jumped on him.

I coward behind my bed, watching everything happen.

One by one he destroyed my bunnies, my monkeys, turtles, all my stuffed animals ended up on the ground torn to shreds. When I saw this, I slowly made my way to my window, cautious as to not alert Zim of my escape.

He was so busy tearing up my stuffed animals that he didn't hear my window being opened. I climbed onto the branch that was nearest to my window, I didn't feel like falling to my death right now sense my window was pretty high up.

Slowly so that I wouldn't unbalance myself and plummet to my doom, I crawled until I reached the trunk of the tree, hugging it to me, my freight of heights returning.

My hands gripping to the tree bark, I made my way down the tree, closing my eyes.

My eyes widened when I started to lose my grip on the bark, my hands were too sweaty.

I desperately tried to get my grip on the bark, but failed, I let out a shriek. I made the mistake of looking down, now I know that this is going to hurt, I was about to land on a barbed wired fence.

I closed my eyes as I fell. "Gaz" I heard Zim yell.

I braced for impact, not daring to open my eyes, gritting my teeth, anticipating the pain, but it never came.

I opened and eye to see Zim glaring at me. That was when I noticed that I had a metal leg wrapped around my waist and another wrapped around my shoulders. I growled at him. "Let go of me."

He smirked. "I don't think that that'll be the best thing to suggest right now." He said as two of his other metal legs setting us down on firm land. "Gaz, I need to talk to you."

"Well, all I want to do right now is go to sleep." I said and struggled against the metal legs that kept me away from walking.

"Trust me; you wouldn't want to go back in there." Zim said, making his way out of my front yard.

"Zim, for Pete's sake! Put me down!" I yelled.

"Who is this 'Pete' you talk about? And shut your noise tube! Do you want to wake up the whole planet?" he said.

"If it'll get me as far away from you as possible, I do!" I shouted.

"Shush!" he said, looking around.

"Rape! Stranger Danger! Help!" I yelled out as loud as I could.

Zim's metal legs put me in a position so that I was staring straight into his eyes. "Shut. Up." He growled.

My eyes narrowed. I took in a breath to scream as loudly as I could, but Zim stopped me by placing a kiss on my lips.

I stared at him in shock. He was going out with Tak. But damn, how I wanted to kiss him back, but I couldn't… I was not about to be the other women.

When I didn't kiss him back he peeled away. "Gaz… I need to talk to you." He whispered against my lips.

I shook my head. "No Zim… you're going out with Tak. I… I really don't want to be the other women." I told him, looking away.

"What does Tak have to do with anything? How would you know that I'm going out with her? Gaz, I'm not going out with anyone… at least not yet." he said, wrapping his arms around me, his metal legs setting me down on the ground and retreating back into his PAK.

"Zim, quit lying! I don't want any part of this." I told him, struggling to get away from him.

"Gaz, look at me." He said, grabbing my chin so that I could look into his contacts.

"What do you want from me? Leave me alone and go running back to your god dam girlfriend Zim. "I told him.

"How many Irk damn times does Zim have to tell you that he doesn't have a girlfriend?" he yelled at me.

"I don't care!" I yelled at him, I could see pain in his eyes, but they were fogged by his contacts.

He let go of me and took off his contacts, his bright Ruby eyes looking into my amber ones. "Gaz, tell me that you don't care." He said, grabbing my shoulders.

I looked away. "I don't care."

He grabbed my chin again and turned my head so that I was looking straight into his eyes. "Look into Zim's eyes and tell Zim that little Gaz has no care for him, and he shall leave. Zim shall never bother Gaz again in her life… Gaz will never know Zim was here." He whispered, his ruby eyes pouring into mine.

My eyes started to water, I really didn't want to admit it, but I had to tell him… I loved him. I sighed.

"Zim, I… I just want to go home right now. I need to sleep, I can't think straight. Please take me home." I whispered, looking down.

Zim sighed, but let go of me and walked in the other direction.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

He stopped and looked back at me; I saw pain flashing in his eyes. "You proved it. Good-bye Gaz…. Forever." He said and gave me one last look before putting his contacts back in, and turning to leave.

"Zim! Don't do that!" I yelled after him, but he didn't turn back, he just kept walking.

I ran to catch up to him, running in front of him, and stopping him. "Zim, wait." I pleaded to him.

Zim looked down at me, eyes cold. "Go home Gaz." He whispered.

"No Zim." I told him, holding my ground.

"You wanted to go home, go home then." He said walking around me.

I turned to look at him. "No Zim… not without you." I yelled after him.

He froze and turned back to look at me.

"I'm not going back without you." I told him.

He walked back to me and cupped my chin so that I would look at him.

"Let's try this again." He whispered as he took off his contacts. "Tell Zim, you don't care."

I looked deep within his captivating ruby eyes. "I don't care." I told him, I could see pain flashing through his eyes, he looked away, but I grabbed his chin and held it so that he was looking at me. "I don't care if you have a girlfriend Zim… I've always had a… thing… for you." I whispered.

He looked at me and laughed. I looked at him in confusion. "What's so funny?" I asked him, I could've sworn that this was a serious moment.

He hugged me to him. "Zim didn't have a girlfriend until now." He said and kissed me.

I smiled, he called me his girlfriend, my heart warmed and I kissed him back.

I was startled when he picked me up bridal style, and headed for the other direction of my house.

"Where are we going?" I asked him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"To my base, I need to show you around, I wouldn't want you getting lost in it if you are to come over from now on." He said with a smile.

"Zim, I was serious when I said I needed to go to sleep. Can you take me home so I could go to sleep? I could take the tour tomorrow." I told him, to prove my point I yawned and rested my head against his shoulder.

"Trust me love-pig, you really don't want to go back there, Tak and Dib are… let's just say they're really getting to know each other more." He said with a chuckle.

"What do you- oh… they better not go into my room." I growled. Then I glared at Zim for giving me such a horrible image.

"What?" he asked.

"I really didn't need that picture." I sad against his neck.

He shivered. "I tried to tell you before, but I guess you ignored me at the time." He said, shakily letting out a breath.

I smiled to myself and kissed his neck. "You ripped up my security system Zim. You're going to have to pay for that." I growled against his neck and he shivered again. "Those were my favorite stuffed animals." I grumbled as I planted another kiss on the base of his neck.

"I'm sorry, but I really needed to talk to you." He said as he stepped into a glowing green house.

"You're still going to pay for it." I growled against his skin as he shut and locked the door behind us.

"Oh! Mastah brought home the scary purple lady!" I jumped out of Zim's arms when I heard the high pitched screech, and landed on my ass.

I turned to glare at whoever was responsible for the screech and saw an adorable green stuffed animal. "Aw!" I said as I got up and picked up the green stuffed dog, hugging him to me like I hugged my old stuffed animals.

"I like you scary purple lady." The stuffed animal said. It was so unbelievably cute.

"I like you too." I said tickling his stomach. "I didn't know you had your own security system." I told Zim.

"I don't, that's my Sir Unit, Gir." He said, ripping the poor thing out of my arms and throwing it across the room.

"WEEE!" it yelled as it went flying hitting the wall on the other side of the room.

"Well, some on is in a sour mood." I said, as I lay down on his pink couch.

"Hmph." He said as he went to sit down on the floor next to me, taking off his contacts and wigs, throwing them to the other side of the room.

His antennas laid flat against his head, as if they expressed his emotions.

My hand went up to touch it and Zim shuddered, pulling my hand away. "You really don't want to do that, love-pig."

I rolled my eyes at the nick name he gave me. "Why not?" I asked him and ran a finger along one of his antennas.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw his gloved claws clench and unclench; I could see that he went stiff.

"Gaz, don't." he whimpered.

I pulled my hand back. "Fine, I got to go to sleep anyways." I said with a yawn, getting up and grabbing the green dog and going to lie back down, hugging it to me, like I used to do with my purple stuffed animal.

"Gaz?"

"Hmm?" I asked, not opening my eyes.

"Could you… do it again?" Zim asked.

I opened an eye and stared at him then closed it again. "I thought you said not to." I told him.

"Yeah, but I wasn't prepared for it." He said.

"Who says you're prepared for it now?" I asked him, trying to hold back a grin.

"I am." He said.

I opened my eyes to see that he was right there in front of me. I tilted my head and kissed him. He kissed me back, and pulled me into my arms. I dropped the little green dog, completely forgetting about him and my hands went up to his antennas.

He shuddered and deepened the kiss.

My fingers slid along the black smooth antennas, making Zim groan and break the kiss, biting my neck.

I pulled away my hands and he groaned in protest. "Sorry Zim, but I really need to go to sleep; it's like two maybe three in the morning already.

He sighed. "You're probably right." He whispered in my ear, making me shiver.

He laid down on the pink couch, and laid me down next to him.

"Gir! Bring blankets and pillows." He growled against my hair.

The little green dog saluted and ran out of the room, giggling like crazy.

About a minute later he came back with a pillow and a two blankets, giving them to Zim, as he sat down next to us on the floor.

Zim grabbed the pillow, lifting my head, and then putting it on the pillow. He covered us with the blankets and his arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to him. He sighed, content, as he closed his eyes. "Gir, turn off the lights." He mumbled and the little dog turned them off and came back to sit down where he was, looking at us.

I looked at the poor thing, neglected and shook my head. I reached out for it, and grabbed it, pulling it into my arms, covering it with the blankets.

It let out a giggle. "Good night mastah! Good night Mistress!" it squealed and not a second later it started to snore.

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Mistress?"

"You are my girlfriend, Gaz." He said.

"Zim?"

"Yeah?"

"I… I think I've fallen in love with you…" I whispered, Thankful that Gir had turned off the lights, my cheeks were turning a dark red.

I could feel Zim's stare. "I love you too Gaz." He mumbled and kissed the top of my head.

_**(A.N Review! :) )**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Invader Zim Aint mine! :D Review you guys! :D**_

_**Gaz P.O.V.**_

I woke up to the smell of something burning. My eyes shot open and I sat up quickly. I heard Zim grumble something beside me. I looked down to see that he was still asleep.

He mumbled something again and his hand shot up to pull me down next to him again.

"Zim! Get up!" I said, shaking him.

He mumbled something again and pulled me closer. I grabbed his antenna and yanked as hard as I could. He sat up and cried out in pain, causing me to fall to the ground.

He looked beyond pissed, looking around the room, until his angry ruby eyes landed on me. They softened. "What was that for?" he asked.

"So that you could wake up! Something is burning!" I said, getting up.

"Oh the burning smell? That's just Gir." He said with a shrug and walked into another room.

I followed him, it seemed to be the kitchen. There was a thick cloud of pure blackness hove4ring above us, it seemed to be coming from a frying pan on the stove.

I ran to it, turning off the stove. "Zim where is the fire extinguisher?" I asked him.

He pushed me out of the way, fire extinguisher already in hand. "This happens every morning, I'm used to it." He said, spraying the fire with the white goo, and finally putting it out. "Sorry for the scare, I should have warned you."

"Yes you should have." I said.

That's when Gir ran in. "Aww! I liked the fire." He said and started to cry.

I looked at Zim. "Just leave him alone, he'll get over it." He said.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the little machine, it no longer had its costume on. Shush now, stop crying." I murmured and it soon quieted down.

Zim just looked at me with a confused look on his face. "Who are you and what have you done to my Gaz?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes and punched his squidly-spooch, hard. "Does that answer your question?" I asked him, the little robot in my arms started to laugh, and hugged me.

Zim just nodded. "There is my Gaz," he managed to say, breathing heavily.

I looked at the giggling Gir that was in my arms. "Feeling better?" I asked him.

He nodded and jumped out of my arms to run out of the room.

I looked down at Zim who was still in pain.

"Zim?"

"What?" he managed to get out.

"Sorry, but you asked." I said.

"..."he tried to say something, his eyes shut tightly.

I sighed, feeling guilty and sat down next to him, giving his a kiss on one of his antennas.

Zim gasped and hugged me to him, his cheek lying against my chest. I yelped, surprised, I wasn't expecting that.

"Feel better?" I asked him.

He shook his head, I thought I heard him whimper.

One of my hands ran their fingers across his antennas. For a good few minutes until I heard Zim purr.

"Better now?" I asked him.

"A little." He said.

"Good, now let go of me, I can't breathe right." I said.

"Sorry, but it's what you get for punching my squidly-spooch so hard." He said, kissing my neck.

My stomach rumbled. "Do you think it's safe to go home now? I need to eat, unless Dib ate all the cereal, he's a dead man if he did." I growled.

"Hmm, seeing the Dib-stinks destruction could be a fun thing to see, but how about I take you out, huh?" he said.

"Sure, but I have to go back, I have to change." I said, pointing at my Victorian dress that I still had on. "And I have to fix my hair."

Zim sighed. "Fine, I'll drop you off and then I'll pick you up." Zim said, pulling me into his arms.

About thirty minutes later I was back at home, showered dressed and ready to go.

"Dib!" I yelled from downstairs the T.V. on, I was just sitting on the couch waiting for Zim.

"What?" he yelled back from his room.

"Get down here!" I yelled, I can't believe what I was going to do.

"I'll be right down there in a second, I need to talk to you too!" he yelled.

He ran down the stairs and sat down on the couch next to me.

"I get to talk first." I said and turned off the T.V. "Okay, Dib. Sense Dad isn't here, I have to be the one to give you this talk. When a bee-" I started but was cut off by Dibs hand on my mouth.

"Don't say anything else, Gaz. I was about to tell you the same thing, but it seems that we both understand this." He said.

"Good, I really hate talking about that. Anyways, how'd it go last night?" I asked him, turning the T.v. back on.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"With Tak? How'd it go?"

"Nothing, she left, saying something about having to run all the people out of her house before the police got there." He said with a shrug.

"Oh." I said as I clicked through the channels with the remote.

"What about you?" he asked.

"Nothing happened Dib." I muttered.

"You guys did sleep in separate rooms right?" he asked.

"I'm not going to talk about this with you, Dib." I said, my cheeks turning red.

"He didn't-" he started but I punched his arm.

"I said, I don't want to talk about it, Dib." I snarled at him. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Must be Tak." He said rubbing his arm.

"Maybe its Zim." I said challenging him.

We both looked at the door, and then at each other.

He dashed for the door, but I jumped on him and tackled him to the ground, beating him to the door.

"That's not fair!" he cried out.

I stuck my tongue out at him, and opened the door.

"Zim!" I said a huge smile on my face, but that was before I saw who was behind him. My smile all but vanished. "Dib!" I yelled glaring at Tak.

"Gaz, I hope you don't mine, but we're double dating with Tak and Dib." Zim said, an innocent smile on his face.

My eyes widened, I felt sick to my stomach at the mere thought of having to hang around Tak for the whole day. "Excuse me, for a second." I said, running to the bathroom.

"Gaz? Are you okay?" I heard Zim say, running after me.

I entered the bathroom, slamming it shut and locking it behind me.

"Gaz? What's wrong?" I heard Zim say from the other side of the door, pounding on it.

I opened it and pulled yanked him inside, closing the door behind him and locking it again.

"I have a bad feeling about Tak, Zim… I don't think we should trust her." I told him.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Gaz POV_**

"Gaz, I've been working with her for many years, I think I know who to trust and who not to trust." He said, crossing his arms. "So come on, let's go. The faster we get there the sooner we get to go to my base." He said, tauntingly.

"Zim, I'm not going to go and spend every night at your base." I told him, opening the door and making my way to my room, Zim right behind me.

I stopped, my hand on the doorknob of my room's door, and looked at Zim. "You might as well tell them that I'm not going to go." I told him and opened the door, entering.

"If you're not going, I'm not either." He said, stomping his feet as he entered my room after me, stepping on all the fluff that belonged to my stuffed animals.

I looked down at the floor, at his feet. "You made the mess; you are going to pick it up." I told him and went to lie down on my bed.

"Zim does not have to obey his love-pig! The love-pig obeys Zim! We are going on that double date with Tak and Dib, or else!" he growled, glaring in my direction.

I glared at him back. "Or else what?" I growled back, my hands clenching at my sides, I hated being bossed around.

"Or else… or else… or else I will not give Zim's love-pig her surprise." He said with a smug look.

"Fine then, I don't want your surprise." I told him, giving him a smile as he frowned.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive." I said as I reached under my bed to pull out an old hand held Pac-man game from underneath my bed, I didn't have my game slave anymore.

Zim reached behind him and grabbed something out of his PAK.

I paused my game and looked at him. "What are you hiding behind your back?" I asked him.

"Oh nothing… Just my love-pigs surprise…" he said with an evil smile.

I looked at him. "I'm not going on that double date Zim." I told him and went back to playing my Pac-man device.

"Not even for a Game-slave three?" Zim taunted, holding out just at arm's length a limited edition Game slave, well the box.

My eyes widened. "How… how did y-you get that?" I asked, accidently dropping my Pac-man hand held device. It landed on the floor and cracked in half.

I stood up, and dragging my feet in shock, I reached for it. But Zim took it back, an evil smile spreading across his face.

I shook my head, clearing the haze out of it, concentrating on being angry at Zim. "Zim…"

"So, are you sure you don't want your surprise?" he asked.

"Zim, you are enjoying this way too much." I growled at him.

"Hmm… well maybe I should just go and give this too Tak." He said to himself.

The anger inside me boiled. I pulled him to me, kissing him square on the lips.

He didn't expect it and dropped the Games slave.

I pushed him away and dove for the games slave, tearing it out of the box, but to my disappointment, it wasn't inside. "Zim! Where is it?" I asked him, shaking the box upside down, just waiting for the Games slave to fall out, but nothing happened.

Zim chuckled. "How dumb do you think I am? It's at my base, Gaz, I know you far too much." He said, crossing his arms as he chuckled to himself.

I glared at him. "Give it to me, Zim."

"You have to the double date, Gaz."

I growled at him. "Fine." I grumbled and got up to walk down the stairs, Zim trailing behind me, chuckling to himself in victory.

_**(A/N: ! Okay, so I've been wanting to do something like this for a while now, a picture motivated me! :D It was a funny pic! Anyways, sorry. If the chapter is short! Review! )**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**(A/N: Review!)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Invader Zim!**_

_**Gaz POV**_

The next few hours were pure torture! I couldn't take it, and Zim knew that real well.

Thank god that at the end of this I was going to get a brand new games slave.

"So Gaz, what's up?" Tak asked at almost the end of the double date, there was only one hour left, and we were eating at a restaurant. The guys decided to leave and order the food, mine and Dibs, while I was forced to stay behind with Tak.

'She's talking to me, life why do you hate me?' I thought to myself.

"Nothing." I growled, how I wished I had my book with me, but I just had to leave it at home.

"Gaz? Why don't you like me?" she asked.

I looked at her, and realized that I don't really know why I don't like her, it's just a gut feeling and my gut is never wrong. "I don't want to talk about it." I growled, and looked to see if the guys were almost done ordering.

I saw them leaning against the counter, food in hand, talking to each other. That's when I noticed the huge smiles on their faces, then it dawned on me… this wasn't a double date… this was something so that I could make friends with Tak.

Zim saw me looking at him and shot an apologetic smile in my direction. He elbowed Dib, and hid the food behind his back. Dib looked at me and smiled the same smile Zim gave me with a little wave.

I growled at them. "Excuse me." I growled standing up so fast that the chair went tumbling backwards onto the ground; everyone looked at me as I stormed out of the restaurant.

They knew I hated her, why would they do this? She's doing something bad, and I know it… I just don't know what it is, how come they didn't believe me? I'll just have to prove it to them one way or another.

"Gaz! Wait!" I heard Zim yell from behind me.

I fumed, and walked faster in the direction of his base, at least Gir didn't force me to talk with Tak.

"Gaz!" Zim said, hugging me from behind.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled at him, but didn't make a move to get away from his embrace; I just kept walking at a faster pace towards his base.

"Where are you going Gaz?" Zim whispered, his breath rolling off my neck, not letting me out of his embrace.

"To your base, at least I know Gir won't force me to talk to Tak." I whispered back to him.

Zim sighed and let go of me. "Gaz, why do you hate her?"

"I've said this before and I'll say it again, I don't want to talk about it." I growled at him and walked even faster to his base.

"Is this because of that whole misunderstanding with me and Tak?" Zim asked a grin spreading across his face.

I was so distracted with the urge to slap Zim, that I didn't notice where I was going and bumped into someone. "Oh jezz, sorry!" the person said.

I looked up to notice that it was Iggins. "Iggins, hey what's up?" I asked him, pulling him into a hug.

He chuckled and hugged me back. I heard Zim growl from behind me, but I ignored it.

"I got a date with a special someone today." He said pulling away from me, and smiled down at me, but then frowned when he looked behind me. He looked back down at me and pointed at Zim's retreating figure.

"I'll talk to him later." I said. "So who's the lucky girl?" I asked him, jabbing his stomach with my finger.

"Tak. Man, she is quite the kisser, yesterday when you told me to leave, I remembered that I had to drop you off at your house, so when I saw that you had already gone home, so just as I was about to leave I bumped into Tak, one thing led to another, and well… yeah, now she's my girlfriend." He said.

My right eye twitched, I knew that that alien was evil!

"I'm guessing that things between you and Zim went well last night." He said.

"Uh yeah, hey Iggins, I'll see you at school tomorrow, I got to go straiten Zim out. Bye." I mumbled as I slowly walked in the direction of Zim's base.

_**(A/N: Review!)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**(A/N: Please Review!)**_

_**Gaz POV**_

"Zim?" I yelled looking for him, running in the direction of his base, he couldn't have gotten that far.

I saw his base on the other side of the street and ran, only for me to be shot at by the gnomes that were outside. I dodged the lasers, and quickly ran to the sidewalk where I wasn't being shot at. "Zim! Not cool!" I growled at the house knowing that it was him that shot at me.

I tried again, the gnomes started to shoot me again, I dodged most of them but one of them actually hit me. My hand went up to my arm, the pain blazing. I tried to walk into the house but 0one of the gnomes got in my way, tripping me, I landed face fist on the cement.

I heard the door open, but I didn't want to look up, there were tears in my eyes and I hated it. I heard rushed step in my directions. "Gaz are you okay?" I heard Zim ask.

I couldn't hold back a whimper. Zim picked me up bridal style and ran inside his base.

"I'm sorry Gaz. I didn't mean to shoot you." He said placing a chaste kiss on my cheek.

"Shut up Zim, you did and it hurts." I growled at him, my eyes shut tight.

"Look the effects are going to wear off, I swear!" he said stepping into an elevator.

"Why'd you run off like that Zim?" I managed to say through calming breaths.

"From where?"

"Don't act stupid Zim, when I was talking to Iggins, you ran away, you missed some vital information!

Now you won't believe me when I tell you!" I growled at him.

"Gaz, us Irkens, we tend to be a little… let's say jealous, over who their mates hang out with." Zim said but then paused. "Wait, what do you mean about vital information?"

The elevator door opened and he set me down on a cold metal table that sent goose-bumps all over my body, this must be his lab, Zim walked to the other side of the room and grabbed something..

"Iggins said something that you will never believe if I tell you. You should have stayed Zim." I told him, my vision was starting to get a little blurry; at least the pain was hardly there anymore.

Zim came back a huge needle in his hand. My eyes widened and I scrambled to get away from it when it came close to my skin. "Gaz, I have to inject you with this or else you'll die." Zim warned.

"Get that thing away from me! I'll take my chances!" I said.

From behind Zim four of his metal legs shot out from behind me and grabbed my arms and legs, pushing them against the table, restraining me.

"I'm not going to lose you Gaz, especially since I just got you." Zim growled and injected it in me.

The pain came back and it was unbearable. I bit my bottom lip, holding back a scream. Tears were streaming down the side of my face.

"I'm so sorry Gaz." Zim said, lying down next to me on the metal table, wrapping his arms around me, pressing his face against my neck.

"Zim… I have to tell you something." I managed to say, I wanted to lay a hand against his cheek, but the restraints didn't let me.

"What is it love-pig?"

"Tak… she's cheating on Dib." I said.

"Gaz, I don't want to talk about her right now." He said, hugging me tighter to him.

"Well to bad, this is one of the things that distract me from the pain Zim." I told him.

"Fine, why do you think that Tak is cheating on Dib?" Zim asked.

"Iggins-" I started but was interrupted by Zim's growl against my throat sending shiver down my spine.

"I don't want to hear anything about that bastard." Zim growled.

"Zim, what is up with you and Iggins?" I asked him, the pain was finally numbing down.

"He was the one that kissed you first Gaz, not me, you're mine. Not his. Mine!" he growled his grip on me tightening, the restraints disappearing. I slapped Zim.

"Control yourself Zim! Iggins never kissed me!" I said.

Zim rubbed his cheek, looking confused. "But I saw you come out of the kitchen, he had your lipstick smeared all over his lips, your hair-" I kissed him, interrupting him.

"It was all to make you jealous Zim. You shouldn't be jealous of Iggins." I told him.

He hugged me closer. "It worked. You made Zim jealous beyond belief." He growled kissing my neck a bit too roughly.

"Zim, Let's not get off topic." I told him. "Iggins said that he went back to the party and met up with Tak… they're going out Zim. Dib is going to be devastated." I told him.

"Is that it? That's why you hate her so much?" Zim let out a laugh.

"Zim really, I'm serious." I told him.

"Gaz, Irkens do that, we chose several different partners to be with." He said with a laugh.

My heart broke when I heard that. I sat up and hopped off the metal table, making my way to the elevator.

"Gaz? Where are you going?" Zim asked, walking after me.

I didn't answer him, I got in the elevator and pressed a button.

Zim followed me inside, hugging me from behind.

I pushed him away from me.

"Gaz? What's wrong?" he asked.

I just shook my head and stepped out of the elevator only to be jumped by Gir. "Gazy! Mastah has a surprise for you!" he screeched, squeezing my waist in a hug.

I looked at him, and slowly patted his head, then pulled him off of me, setting him down. I walked out of the base and got out my cell phone from my back pocket. I needed to warn Dib about this before he gets his heart broken like mine is… I'm afraid it's too late though.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Gaz POV**_

The call went to voice mail. "Dib, I need to talk to you, call me back A.S.A.P. Got that?" I growled into the phone. Just as I was about to hang up, I heard Zim yell from behind me. "Gaz! Where are you going?" he yelled.

I turned back to look at him. "Leave me alone Zim!" I yelled back at him and hung up the phone, starting to walk faster than normal.

Zim ran in front of me pulling me into a hug. I tried to pull away from him but it was no use.

"Gaz, you get ticked off so easily." Zim said jokingly. "What was it this time?" he said with a chuckle.

I punched his stomach and he fell to the ground in pain. "What the hell did you mean when you said that Irkens choose different mates!" I snarled at him.

Realization crossed his face as he stood up again. "Gaz, I would never do that to you, it's just natural." He managed to say.

Something in me relaxed but I was still pissed off. "Don't ever scare me like that again Zim." I told him.

Zim chuckled and pulled me to him. "I swear it won't happen again. I have something for you." He said, holding my hand and pulling me to his base again.

We stepped into the base and I saw Gir sleeping on the couch.

"Is my surprise the Games slave?" I asked him.

He frowned. "Just because of that, I'm not going to give it to you." He said.

"Zim, we've been through this before." I told him, crossing my arms.

He just shrugged. "I know." He said and went to the elevator; I followed him as he pressed the button that led us down to the lab.

"Zim, I would think you would know better than to tease me." I told him, taking a step in his direction.

I saw him shiver and the she devil in me smiled evilly.

Gently I trailed a finger down his bicep and up again. He looked at me, but didn't question me.

"Zim, where is it?" I asked him.

"Zim shall never tell you!" he said running out of the elevator once the doors opened, and ran to hide himself behind one of the metal tables.

I laughed. "You can run but you can't hide!" I said with a chuckle, stepping out of the elevator and looking at the table.

"You shall never find the almighty Zim!" he yelled popping up from behind the table. "Shit." He mumbled to himself as he ran to hide somewhere else.

"Ha! Zim, I could see you hiding!" I said with a chuckle and a roll of my eyes.

He popped up again and walked past me, his fingers tapping on a switch. "Let's see if you could find Zim in the dark." He said, smiling evilly.

He flipped off the switch and the whole base went dark, I couldn't even see my own hands stretched out in front of me.

"Zim! That is so not fair!" I growled.

He chuckled somewhere behind me.

I followed the sound and with my arms outstretched captured it. "Hey!" Zim yelled.

"You could never escape the wrath of Gaz." I told him, clutching him to me.

He shivered and pulled out of my grasp.

I swung my arms, looking for him but I could find him.

"Marco!" I yelled.

"Who is this Marco guy?" Zim yelled, I could hear anger in his voice. I chuckled and followed the sound of his voice.

"Marco!" I called again, giggling.

"Gaz! I swear if you don't tell me who this Marco guy is I will-" he stopped when he felt his wig be torn off of him and heard it land on the other side of the lab.

"I found you Zim." I whispered into his antennas.

He shivered and relaxed, when I lightly trailed my fingers lightly on them. I let go of his antennas and he whimpered in disappointment. I heard shuffling and then I was blinded by the lights being turned on.

Zim was on the other side of the room, arms crossed in front of his chest, angry. One of his antennas stood at attention and the other was lying flat against his head. "Who is this Marco guy?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "It's a game, Zim, when someone yells 'Marco' you're supposed to yell back 'Polo'." I told him and then laughed at his expression.

"Oh… I knew that." He said.

"Alright then, give me my Games slave, Zim." I said holding out my hand as I walked towards him.

He shook his head no and looked away.

I looked at him and then smiled evilly. I grabbed onto one of his antennas and watched as his body stiffened.

"Give it to me Zim." I ordered him.

"No." he stated. "Zim will never give into his love-p-" he started but then froze when I kissed his antenna.

His whole form slacked and he fell to the ground.

"Zim?" I called him, worried that I did something bad. I crouched down next to him.

He rolled around so that he was looking at the ceiling. He looked at me, his ruby eyes were bloody red. "You shouldn't have done that." He said.

My eyes widened when he yanked me down so that I was lying next to him and kissed me.

I chuckled and pushed him away, sitting up. "Zim, my games slave?" I asked a smile on my face.

He rolled his eyes and sat up, grabbing something from his PAK. He held it at arms-length from me.

I reached for it, so happy. But then he pulled it away.

I looked at him, pissed off.

"Kiss my antenna again." He said and evil smile on his face, clearly amused.

"How's about I punch you again?" I asked him.

"You know what, never mind here." He said giving it to me.

I grabbed it and turned it on. It had new batteries and everything. I was so happy; my eyes were starting to tear up.

"Oh Zim! I love you so much!" I said, and hugged him, giving him a kiss on the antenna.

His whole body slacked again and he fell back on the ground. He let out a sigh of pure happiness. "I love you too Gaz." He whispered and hugged me back.

_**(A/N: Yeah! ZAGR! Anyways, sorry if that was a bit much, it's just that I got a review that said that Gaz should have used Zim's antennas against him to get the games slave so I thought, why disappoint a reader? :D Bye! Until the next chapter! :D)**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Gaz POV**_

I was sitting next to Zim on his pink couch, ignoring his pleas to kiss his antenna again by playing my games slave when my phone rang. It was Dib.

"What do you want Dib?" I asked him, my fingers still pressing buttons as I put him on speaker.

"I got your message? What happened? Did you and Zim break up or something?" he asked.

"Nope, I just need to talk to you about Tak." I told him as I dodged some vampire piggys that were about to tackle me to the ground and jumped back slicing all of them in half, they let out a squeal of terror, but then one jumped back and bit my head off, squirting blood all over the screen, forming the words, _**GAME OVER**_.

I let out a frustrated growl.

"Gaz is kinda busy right now Dib, call later." Zim said, hanging up the phone and turning it off, before chuckling it to the other side of the room where it hit the wall and then broke.

"You're getting me a new one." I growled at him, pressing restart. I'm going to get that piggy now. My avatar jumped running along an empty side walk when from the sewers a swarm of vampire piggys flew up and attacked. "Karmas a bitch!" I yelled as I killed them all, laughing evilly.

I felt a pair of arms around my waist, but it was dully noticed, I was in the zone.

"Gaz." Zim said. But ignored him, the little line on the edge of the screen with the little dots said that I was close to one of the bosses.

"Gaz?" Zim tried again, but I continued to ignore him. The next thing I knew a Zim was sucking on my throat.

I let out a squeal of surprise. "Zim! Get away! I'm almost at the boss!" I whined, but this only made Zim chuckle.

"You shall suffer for ignoring the almighty Zim." He purred in my ear sending shivers down my neck, distracting me, causing my avatar to trip and lose energy.

"Stop it Zim!" I growled as my avatar got up and started to run again.

Zim bit on my ear. "Zim shall stop when his love-pig loses the game." He said.

"Zim, I'm not going to lose the game so stop it." I growled at him.

"How about we make a bet? If Zim's love-pig loses… she has to give Zim a kiss on the antenna. But if she wins…" he stopped to think about it. "If she wins, Zim shall fix all the stuffed animals that he ripped to shreds and make them better than they were before."

"Fine, whatever." I growled, trying to concentrate on getting to the boss.

Zim grabbed me and pulled me onto his lap.

I ignored it and kept playing, getting frustrated that my avatar would take forever to get to the top of the mountain, it wasn't even that steep!

Zim's grip around my waist was getting a bit too tight. "Zim, let go." I growled at him, but he just chuckled and grabbed my hair, pushing it to the side, exposing my neck.

"What are you doing Zim?" I asked him as my avatar finally made it to the boss. A horrible green glob with hundreds of eyes that would follow my every move.

I chose my weapon, a laser gun and just as I was about to shoot it, Zim grabbed my chin and turned me so that I as looking at him and planted a kiss on my lips.

I pulled away quickly, and get really pissed when I saw that I had missed the monster. I growled at him to see that he was smiling in victory.

"Zim! That ray gun was for a one time use only! Now it's gone!" I growled at him. "Now I'm stuck with the boomerang sword!"

Zim nuzzled my neck; I couldn't even press the buttons anymore. I had to beat the boss though. I took in a deep breath and then let it out, gaining enough control to choose the boomerang sword.

Just as I was about to fling it though, Zim bit my neck. I lost control over my avatar and the sword was flung in the direction of the beast, hitting it but it just went through the slime monster, causing absolutely no damage to the monster.

I growled my finger hovering over the 'A' button to press it just in time to catch the sword. But again, Zim ruined my chances by licking my cheek.

"Ew! Zim! That is gross!" I screeched, wiping off the saliva. Then I realized that I didn't press the button and watched in horror as the sword cut off my avatars arm.

"Zim! You aren't playing fair!" I snarled at him as I desperately tried to run away from the monster that was now catching up.

Zim started to tickle me.

"Zim! No!" I managed to say though breaths and laughs.

The monster gobbled up my avatar and then spit it back out at the screen where it slid down and away from view leaving streaks of green slime and some blood that spelled out '_**GAME OVER**_'.

"Victory for Zim!" he yelled pumping his fists in the air.

I growled at him and punched his arm, closing my game slave.

"Well a bet is a bet, love-pig. Where is my kiss?" he asked.

I growled at him but he was right, a bet was a bet. He bent his head so that his antennas were in front of me.

I rolled my eyes and kissed one of them, but then I got an idea, Zim is going to pay for making me lose.

I bit down hard on the antenna. Zim's grip on my waist tightened beyond belief, I could barely breathe.

I tried prying his arms off of me, but it was too tight.

Zim started to tremble; his eyes were screwed shut, his teeth clenched. He hunched forward so that his head was lying in my chest.

"Zim, what the heck?" I said but he ignored me. "Zim, I swear I could barely breath with y-" I tried to say but his lips crashed into mine.

I pushed away and slapped him. "Control yourself Zim." I said.

"Sorry Gaz. I said kiss my antenna, not bite it." He mumbled breathing heavily, his hand rubbing the spot where I slapped him.

"We have to go tell Dib about Tak anyways." I told him.

"I don't know if I could that slap hurt."

"Feel better?" I asked as I gave him a kiss on the cheek where I slapped him.

"I'm going to need another one right here." He said pointing to his other cheek.

I gave him another kiss. "How about know?"

He pointed to his forehead and I gave him a kiss there. "Now?"

He pointed to the other antenna.

I rolled my eyes. "I'll give you a kiss on the antenna once we break the new to Dib." I told him.

"Um… Gaz, I know this is a bit much to ask but… could you bite it?"

_**(A/N: Sorry for the sappy chapters! :D But I'm such a sucker for romance! Anyways, don't forget to review!)**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**(A/N: If you are a reader of My lil' secret part two, I need your opinion! In my profile page, I posted a pole, your votes will be greatly appreciated! Don't forget to review! Onto the chapter! :D)**_

_**Gaz POV**_

There was furious pounding at the door. I looked at Zim, was he expecting someone? I mean, we hadn't even gotten off of the couch.

"Gir!" he yelled and the little machine came out of nowhere, running to the door to answer it.

"Why is your head so big?" he screeched talking to the person that was behind the door.

I looked at Zim again. "Dib." We both said at the same time and we both stood up to welcome him.

"My head isn't that big!" Dib said angrily as he stormed past Gir and stopped when he stood a good two feet in front of him, looking beyond pissed.

"Why did you hang up on me like that?" he snarled at Zim.

"He broke my phone too." I said, Zim is going to have to learn to be more careful with my stuff.

"Gaz, you are on my side for this one." Zim said, wrapping his arms around me.

Dib glared at Zim and then turned to me. "What did you want to talk about Gaz?" he asked, trying to push back the fact that he has been dying to beat Zim up. It was long overdue.

"Tak is cheating on you." I said with a shrug.

"What?" Dib yelled.

"Gaz, I thought we were going to escalate to that! Not just drop it on him." Zim whispered in my ear.

"Don't get off topic! What makes you think that she is cheating on me Gaz?" Dib asked furious beyond belief.

"Look Dib… I bumped into Iggins today and he told me that he and Tak were… dating." I said, scratching the back of my neck, this conversation was getting awkward.

"What kind of prank is this? Gaz, you know how paranoid I get!" Dib yelled pointing at me accusingly.

"Dib, you know I would never lie! Sure I would torture you and beat you up while you are down and many other things but no one, and I mean NO ONE will ever accuse me of lying and live to tell about it." I yelled back.

"Look, Dib. Irken females, well they tend to go out and about, not really settle down. They don't want to get too attached to their prey." Zim said with a shrug.

Dib and I froze and turned to Zim in shock. "What?" we both yelled out.

Zim looked at us confused. "Eh?"

"What was that you said about prey?" I asked him.

"Oh well, their prey…" Zim's eyes widened and then he slapped his forehead. "How could I have forgotten this? Me! The almighty perfect Zim!" he growled at himself.

"What did you mean Zim?" Dib yelled, pulling on his hair.

"Okay so, Female Irkens, when they chose their mates, they go out on dates, almost the same thing that you humans do… the only difference is that if everything goes well… about a few days later, the female Irken eats the male Irken as a token of gratitude of showing them a good time… from there on out, well, let's just say that the Irken female becomes a mother… it's complicated." Zim said scratching his neck.

At this piece of information, I just wanted to throw up. I punched Zim in the arm. "Why the hell didn't you tell me this?" I screamed at him.

"Why wasn't I informed of all this? I'm the victim here!" Dib yelled, his arms flailing everywhere.

"Calm down you guys. I told you in time… I feel bad about Iggins though." Zim said.

My eyes widened. "Damn it! Iggins! I forgot about him! He has a date with Tak tonight! Shit! We got to go save him Zim!" I told him grabbing him by the shoulders and looking him in the eyes.

"No!" he said.

"You just said that you felt bad for him!" I said, disbelief filling me.

"I said I felt bad for him, yes, I never said that I was going to go in and save him!" Zim said out raged.

"He did me a huge favor of helping us get together and you know that! I owe him! Plus he is one of my only friends! I'm not going to abandon him on his time of need!" I said, glaring at Zim.

"I'm not going Gaz!" Zim said.

"Fine, I'll just go without you." And with that I turned, game slave in hand and with my other hand, I grabbed Dib's arm, pulling him out the door with me. "We have to go warn Iggins."

_**(A/N: Don't forget to review!)**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Gaz POV**_

"This can't be! I know it's a little too early to be saying this, but I love here! How could she do this to me?" Dib complained.

"Dib! Calm down, your girlfriend is an alien! And she is about to eat your sister's only friend! Think about it! We have to kill Tak!" I growled at him, with a bat that had a nail driven into the it so that it could tear flesh in my hand as I walked down the street, Dib next to me.

We had gone back to the house to prepare for what was going to happen, and then decided that it was best to kill her before the date started.

"Gaz! Just because you hate her doesn't mean she deserves to die! It's in her nature, Gaz! Let's leave her alone!" Dib pleaded.

I sighed. "Dib, look at the damage she is causing, look at you! You're crazier than normal. Dib, look at what she is doing!" I told him as I stopped when I saw that we were in front of Taks house.

"Gaz, I love her! Just like you love Zim!" he said.

I looked at him. "Don't bring Zim in to this conversation, Dib." I growled. "He failed me, I trusted that he would be with me, every step of the way, but he wasn't. If I can't trust him with this…. I can't trust him for anything." I said as I began to walk to the front of the house.

I knocked on the door, that's the least I could do before I kill this bitch.

"Gaz?" Tak asked, rubbing her eyes when she opened the door.

"Tak."

"What are you doing here?" she asked, but then her eyes widened when she saw that I had a bat in my hands.

She let out a laugh. "Why'd you bring that?" she asked.

"So that I could kill your sorry ass." I growled as I lifted the bat to swing, but just as it was about to hit her head, a hand on the bat stopped me.

"Let go of it Dib." I growled as I yanked on the bat. I don't know why, but it seemed that he had gotten stronger. I turned back to see that Tak had fled somewhere inside the house.

"Gaz. Lets go." He growled.

I glared at him, and let go of the bat. "Whatever. I have a few back up weapons of my own." I said and went to search the house, a gun that my dad would keep in his lab for emergencies… this is an emergency, so why not use it?

"Gaz! Don't make me go after you." I heard Dib yell.

I looked through each room of the damn house, and it took forever!

That's when I heard it…. Tak was talking to someone. I slowly opened the door to see something.

My eyes widened when I took in the scene that was playing out in front of me.

"I'm going to miss you." Tak murmured.

"Tak, you have to leave now!" Zim responded, grabbing her shoulders.

"I don't want to leave you behind Zim!" Tak said, placing her hand on his cheek.

Zim placed his hand over hers. "I'll miss you too Tak." He said, closing his eyes so that tears won't escape.

I looked at Tak and saw that tears were rolling down her cheeks as she embraced Zim.

My heart shattered when I saw Zim hug her back and give her a kiss on the cheek. I stumbled back, not wanting to believe what I just whitnessed.

I turned to run, but I bumped into Dib. "Gaz don't- Gaz? What's wrong?" he asked, dropping the bat on the ground.

"Shut up Dib. You'll ruin the lovers moment." I growled. I grabbed his wrist and ran to fine the door.

"Gaz slow down!" Dib said, desperately trying to catch up to me.

"I don't want to be here Dib!" I said back, tear rolling down my cheeks, it was getting harder to breath.

I finally found the front door and I ran out, letting go of Dib. "I'll see you at home Dib!" I yelled back as I ran to the comfort of my home.

A few minutes later, I slammed the front door and ran up the stairs, my energy almost completely gone. I ran into my room, locked all my windows and closed my door gently. I looked down and saw all the stuffing of my stuffed animals were still on the floor. I picked up a bunch and went to cuddle myself in my bed, the stuffing in my arms, reminding me of the Friday night.

I reached under my bed and grabbed the game slave that Zim had given me and sighed. I let it out, I started to bawl like a baby.

"Why Zim? I trusted you." I said through whimpers. I couldn't stop crying…

There was a knock at my door. "Gaz? Are you okay? Answer! I'm worried!" I heard Dib say from behind the door.

I sighed, at least I had the comfort of knowing that my brother was safe. "It's okay Dib… I just need to rest." I called back, the tears stopped flowing… for now.

"Are you sure? Maybe we could go to Bloaties…" Dib trailed off.

"I'm sure." I called back.

"… Alright Gaz… Sweat dreams!" he said and I heard footsteps heading in the other direction

I fell asleep, trying to forget everything that has happened.


	14. Chapter 14

_**(A/N: Okay, I got a review that asked me if this was ZATR… IN NO WAY WILL I EVER WRITE A ZATR! I am ZAGR all the way… so this says that this is in no way a ZaTr… okay! On with the story! :D)**_

_**Zim POV**_

"I'll miss you too Tak." I murmured, I couldn't hold back the tears, I had to let Tak go… for Gaz, anything for Gaz.

Tak had tears rolling down her cheeks, she knew how important Gaz was to me, but then again she didn't want to let go of the fact that it was for the good of everyone, especially for Dib.

Tak gave me a hug, and I hugged her back, giving her one last goodbye kiss on the cheek.

That's when I thought I heard something fall on the other side of the door. I looked up to see that it was open… and I saw a flash of Purple… Gaz, she saw the whole scene didn't she. Of course she's going to jump to conclusions isn't she…

I looked at Tak. "Go now Tak, before it's too late." I told her, pushing her in the direction of her lab where a transporting tube was stationed.

She gave me one last smile and then ran off.

I peeked out the door to see that a bat was lying on the ground… I looked up to see two forms running down the hallway and then disappearing when they turned.

"Shit." I said to myself, grabbing the bat in my hands and made my way to the base. I'll leave her alone for now; I'll explain everything at school tomorrow.

The next day I went to school, my explanation practiced, a gift for Gaz in hand and my wig combed, but was disappointed when I saw that neither Gaz or Dib went to school today.

I sat though the boring lectures that were given to me, bored out of my mind, when finally the final bell rang, I jumped out of my seat and walked out the doors, hoping that Gaz would pop out from nowhere and surprise me, but no such thing happened as I made my way to the base.

I decided to think about what happened. After Gaz left, I had to think of another way to stop her from killing Tak… I owed her the favor… Tak saved my life… she saved me from being executed… I had to return it somehow.

I would have left with Tak, but I didn't want to leave Gaz… I love her…

After I came up with the plan of transporting Tak back to Irk, I had to tell her, but it was too late, Gaz had beaten me there, I had to go in through the back door, she had bumped into me and pushed me inside a room, explaining what was going on… and well I guess that's where Gaz stepped in, and that was the last time I saw her.

I thought of all this as I made my way to the lab, ignoring the mess and the smoke that was caused by Gir on my way there.

I guess Gaz needs more time to recover… _'Gaz, you get ticked off at the simplest reasons._' I thought to myself and chuckled. _'That's one of the reasons I love you.'_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Zim POV**_

I couldn't stop thinking of her! I couldn't get her out of my mind! Her name kept bouncing around in my thoughts… I hope she comes to school today…

But much to my disappointment, she didn't show up to school today either, I haven't seen or talked to her in two days and it's driving me crazy!

I need to tell her what happened… why I had to save Tak…

I walked to the cafeteria, but then decided against it, why bother pretending to eat?

I walked to the library, that's where Gaz usually hangs out…

I walked in and saw Dib returning a book… come to think of it… it was Gaz's book.

"Dib!" I yelled running to catch up to him, and I was scowled at by the librarian. I ignored her and quickly made my way to a Dib that was looking at me angrily. "Dib, where is Gaz?" I asked him.

"Horrible, she hasn't come out of her room… and her door still has a hole in it; you better fix it." He said and reached into his pocket pulling out keys and handing them to me.

Confused, I held them in my hands. "Um… what are these for?" I asked him.

"I'm not going to be home today, I have a date… with Lola. I'm giving you the keys so you could fix Gaz's door, while I'm gone." He said, giving me a small wink and walking out the door.

I looked at his back as he left in shock… Gaz must be in horrible condition… I couldn't wait until school was over with… but I had to.

Gaz POV

I didn't have the strength to get up… I felt weak… I sighed and got up, walking downstairs to eat some cereal, but to see that Dib had finished them.

I would have been mad, but I didn't have the strength… I just sighed and recycled the box.

I opened the freezer and pulled out a tub of ice-cream and on my way out of the kitchen grabbed a big spoon and made my way to the living room, turning on the T.V. to watch _**'War of the Worlds'**_ the movie.

When I was finished with the tub of ice-cream, I couldn't believe how low I had gone. I had just eaten comfort food… he isn't worth the calories if he were to do this to me!

I growled and picked up the tub of ice-cream and threw it at the T.V. just as the people in the movie began to scream in horror.

I leaned back against the couch, and groaned. I stood back up and walked to the bathroom looking at myself in the mirror

"What the hell happened to me? I was the scariest person alive, I was feared! Now look at me! I've gotten soft!" I said, motioning to myself in the mirror in annoyance.

I pulled at my hair. "This is his entire fault! If her were never here I would have never gotten this weak, I would still be the most feared girl in school! If he never entered my life… I would have never learned how to love…" My voice trailed off as I realized where I was going with this.

"No! He like Tak, fine, I won't stop him. Let him have his dream girl, they are the same race anyways. Stupid aliens." I muttered.

My hand twitched in the direction of my razor. "No Gaz… he isn't worth the pain… he is completely worthless… Oh great, Dib, has spread his craziness to me." I growled and walked out of the bathroom. "I didn't finish seeing the movie anyways." I muttered under my breath as I took my time walking down the stair case and sitting back down on the sofa.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost time for school to be over… that meant Dib is going to be back anytime soon to pester me.

I sighed and turned off the T.V. walking up to my room and turning on the T.V. that I had, going back to watching _**'War of the Worlds'**_, laying down on my bed to be more comfortable.

Somewhere in the middle of the movie I fell asleep.

I was woken up by the sound of someone knocking on my shattered door. "Go away Dib!" I snarled, turning up the volume on the T.V. The movie was at the part where they were caged up, captured by the alien tripods.

"I'm not Dib."

My eyes widened. "Leave me alone Zim!" I yelled back throwing the controller in the direction of the door.

It hit the door with a loud smack.

"Gaz, there is no need to be violent." He said.

"I said leave me alone!" I yelled over the loud noise of the screaming and crying coming from the T.V.

No! Gaz, let me explain!" he yelled back.

"I'm sorry Zim, I can't hear you!" I taunted.

"Gaz, open the door!"

"No! Why don't you go running back to Tak! Give her a kiss from me!" I yelled, tears were starting to form in my eyes from the memory that was coming back to me.

"Gaz! She's only a friend! I knew you would assume this! I knew it!" Zim yelled.

"I want to be left alone Zim!" I yelled.

There was silence on the other side of the door but I knew I couldn't trust the silence anymore. Instead I gave up and sat down on the bed, looking down at my intertwined hands.

Zim knocked down the door with a face that said he was ready for anything, but when he saw me sitting down, completely defenseless… he took a double take.

I sighed I didn't want to be here. I looked up to see that he was blocking the door; the only exit left was the window.

Lightning fast, I stood up and ran for the window, opening it quickly, I had one leg on the branch already when Zim reacted and grabbed me from behind pulling me back into the room and closing the window. "Are you crazy? You could kill yourself! Remember last time?" he asked, flailing his arms around.

I glared at him and made a mad dash for the door but metal legs shot out of his back, at the same time the tentacles of the alien in the movie shot out and grabbed the people, devouring them. And just like the movie… these metal legs captured me, bringing me close to the alien that I use to love until it broke my heart.

**_(A/N: Lola, the girl Dib is going to 'Date' is not me... Dib just came up with it from the top of his mind! :D)_**


	16. Chapter 16

**Gaz POV**

"Let go of me Zim." I said angrily, trying to rip through the metal legs that were circling my waist but I knew it was no use.

"Gaz, I need to tell you a little story." Zim said as the metal legs pulled me even closer to him, just as there was an explosion on the T.V. meaning that the father of the family had placed a grenade in the alien's mouth when it tried to eat him… where was my dad when I need him.

"I don't want to hear it Zim. Just let me go and leave. I don't ever want to see you again." I growled, my hand pointing to the door-less doorway.

"Why are you so stubborn Gaz? Fine… You'll never see me again." Zim said, his metal legs retracting. He grabbed my chin so that I was looking at him. "Let me do something real quick."

"Zim just l-" I started but then he bent down and planted a kiss on my lips just as the dad in the movie cheered.

I froze. My heart warmed but I couldn't let him enjoy himself too much, he'll just go and kiss Tak.

I pushed him away with tears in my eyes, and looked down, not wanting to see him. I thought I heard him whimper but when I looked up, the room was empty, the window open.

"What have I done?" I said to myself, grabbing my hair and falling to my knees, silent tears streaming down my face. "God damn it! How weak am I going to get?"

'_You mean how much more are you going to fall in love?_' a voice in my head murmured.

"I'm home Daughter and Son!" I heard a booming voice come from the front door… my father.

I got up and ran out of my room, desperate to be comforted. I ran down the stairs and ran up to my father's open arms. "I missed you dad." I murmured against his lab coat.

"I missed you too daughter." He said but then he got a good look at me. "Gaz? What happened?"

"Nothing important dad." I murmured cuddling more against his lab coat.

"Gaz, if it weren't important you would not be dressed that way." Then he looked around the living room. "Why does the T.V. have melted ice-cream all over it?" he asked pointing to the ice-cream tub and the ice-cream covered television.

"I'll clean it up." I murmured as I made my way to the kitchen to grab some cleaning tools. When I stepped back to the living room my father was gone.

"Dear Science! What in the name of Science happened here?" I heard my dad's voice booming from upstairs.

I slapped my forehead, my room was a mess.

"What are you talking about?" I yelled back as I cleaned the T.V. set.

"Gaz! Get your tosh up here!" I heard him yell.

I sighed, today was just not my day. I acted in surprise when I walked up to the door-less doorway of my room. "Oh my gosh! What happened?" I asked, but then gave up when I saw my dad standing in the center of the room, arms folded in front of his chest and tapping his foot with one of his eye brows rising as if he was expecting an explanation.

I sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you what happened dad, but you better not call me crazy." I growled at him, pointing my finger.

"I will make no such promise." He said sitting down on my bed had all the stuffing on but the games slave was gone… Zim must have come back and taken it.

I sighed and sat down next to him. "Dad… Dib isn't as crazy as we thought… Aliens do exist." I told him.

"Gaz, don't use that as an excuse, there are other things you could blame this mess on." Dad said. "You know how crazy Dib is… or did he spread it to you?" he asked, touching my forehead and looking into my eyes through his goggles.

"Do you want me to tell you the truth or nothing at all?" I asked him.

"Fine, keep going." He said as he stood up and turned off the T.V. just as the family were about to hug each other.

I took in a deep breath. "I… had an alien boyfriend. He was one of the best things that happened to me… but my jealousy had to ruin everything." I murmured, looking down.

"Well, that explains why you are all sad… now tell me what happened here."

I grabbed some of the stuffing that was on my bed behind us and handed it to him. "My boyfriend's name was Zim. Before we were together I thought he was going out with another alien named Tak. There was a party and then I came home without wanting to talk to anyone. Zim and Tak followed me home wanting to talk.

"I didn't want to talk to them so I locked myself in my room and turned on my security." I told him grabbing more of the stuffing, my fist tightening around it as I remembered that night.

"It didn't really work but I tried to escape from the window… long story short, that night he saved my life and asked me to go out with him." I told him. God damn it I hated these fucking tears!

"Gaz… Let me guess. Then today he came back after something terrible you though had happened. That explains the door. You didn't want to talk to him and then he left because you said you didn't want to see him… never to return."

My bottom lip began to quiver as I nodded. "How'd you know?" I asked him.

"Gaz… Since I can't be here… I have to keep an eye on you kids somehow." He said and stood up to point at a tiny camera that was in a corner of the hallway.

"Gaz, this camera is at an angle that lets me see who goes in what room, sure it can't see what happens in the room, but it could hear the stuff that is going on, you don't know how many times I had to turn it off because your brother had brought girls home… ah he has his father's genes." Dad said with a chuckle.

"So you saw the whole scene didn't you?" I asked him trying to get off the topic of Dib… doing it.

He nodded.

"Dad, this kind of stuff is private." I murmured.

"I'm your dad, and trust me I give you your privacy… but, I don't like seeing my children hurt. Gaz… you're crazy." He said.

"Dad, you should know that aliens exist!" I said.

"Oh, Gaz, I know that aliens exist, since before Dib knew, but I didn't want to seem crazy. But I didn't mean that you were crazy about that, no, what I meant was that you let your perfect boyfriend slip out of your hands… don't do the same mistake I did with your mother." He murmured and ruffled my hair as he left.

"Oh and get ready… we're going to Bloaties once your brother gets back from school." He said.

"Dad, I got something more important to do at the moment." I said back and got ready to go to Zim's base.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Gaz POV**_

I ran to his base, trying to think only happy thoughts as I ran… but when I got there… I couldn't believe my eyes.

There was no base… the green glowing house was gone… in its place was ashes, as if it self-destructed… or someone told it to self-destruct.

I tried to keep my hopes up as I ran to Tak's base and was relieved when I saw that it was still standing.

I ran up to the door but it opened just as I was about to knock on it.

"Dib? What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I'm here looking for Zim… oh and Dad is home."

His face lit up. "Bye Gaz! See you at home!" he said running past me and down the street.

"Dib! Tell dad that I'll meet you guys there!" I yelled and he just waved. I guess that meant that he heard me. Just as I was about to enter I noticed the envelope that was nailed to the door.

In fine print it said _**'Gaz'**_. I pulled it off of the door and opened it, sitting against the closed door as I pulled out a short note.

_**Beloved Gaz,**_

_**When you read this, I would be on my way back to Irk. I want you to know that I love you and always will no matter what, but you asked me to leave… I wasn't sure if you really meant it but I'm gone now… I just needed you to know that I wasn't cheating on you with Tak. Tak is a friend, nothing more.**_

_**She saved my life before; I needed to save hers… Gaz… I was going to be killed by the Resisty, a group that hates Irkens but Tak swooped in and saved me.**_

_**We've been running away from them for a while now, Gaz… I couldn't let you kill her. She is to me like Dib is to you… we are like family.**_

_**Gaz, I love you, and I always will… but it was obvious that you didn't return the feeling.**_

_**I took the game slave with me to have something to remember you by… so that I would never forget about you… but I know that that won't be possible.**_

_**To me, you'll always be my love-pig, even if you don't want to be,**_

_**Signed with regret and love,**_

_**Your Zim.**_

The ink that formed Zim's name was being blurred out by a few silent tears… he left… for good.

I looked up at what I thought was a clear blue sky… but it was turning black… storm clouds were about to set in.

I got up and folded the note up and put it in my pocket, walking home.

I didn't feel anything I had lost the ability to feel because of this last note Zim will ever give me.

I was barley holding on to the edge of the cliff, clinging onto my sanity… but this note was the last straw. I fell into the dark hole that was depression.

Hours turned to days, days turned to weeks, and weeks turned to years.

I never lost that piece of paper, I never forgot those beautiful moments I spent with Zim… and I never fixed my security hoping that maybe… just maybe… Zim would enter my life once more.

Tomorrow is going to be my twenty fifth birthday, it's been about nine years since Zim left, nothing really changed. I moved out of the house, but stayed in town. I never made any other friends, I still talked to Iggins though, and at least he is still there for me.

Dib grew up to be a psychologist, which shocked everyone. He said that he was tired of being made fun of and that he knew that he wasn't the only one that was being picked on, so he decided that he would help those others in need.

Dib moved in next to me, but he hardly spends anytime in that house, he always goes back to Taks base for some odd reason I don't know.

Me? I grew up to be a famous game designer, the best in the business… I ended up making better games than all the limited edition game slaves combined and I ran them out of business.

But I still missed Zim, and I have the scars on my arms to prove it. Tomorrow, Dib is probably going to spend all his day at Tak's base instead of coming over… Dad is still a scientist, though he does take more brakes than usual.

I sat in my bathroom, a bloody razor on the floor, the water in the bath tub turning a light red as I washed off my arm, a pained expression on my face. "If you could hear me Zim… wherever you are… I miss you Zim, I miss you a lot." I whispered to myself as I broke down crying.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Gaz POV**_

I had cried myself to sleep while I was cleaning off my wrists and I woke up to a phone ringing in the other room.

The light red water was overflowing the bathtub and covering every inch of the bathroom floor.

"Shit." I murmured as I shut off the water and unplugged the drain, watching the water go down. I stood up and went to get a mope and answer the phone, my pants swishing with every step I take.

"Hello?" I asked as I grabbed the mop and made my way to the bathroom, putting the phone on speaker and setting it down on the sink where the water couldn't touch it.

I took one look and decided it was better if I grabbed a bucket.

"Miss Membrane?" I heard Dib's secretary say on the other line.

"Dib didn't show up for work again didn't he?" I asked her.

"Yeah, and we are packed! I was wondering if you would be able to attend his patients."

I rolled my eyes. "Jane, I have my own problems to handle right now, my bathroom is flooded and I need to pick it up," I told her as I grabbed a bucket and started to scoop the water up and poured it back into the now empty bathtub where it went down the drain, wincing when the bucket slipped and reopened the would on my wrist.

"I could handle the first few Miss. Membrane. Please, for the good of your brothers business." She pleaded.

I sighed and finished up scooping up enough water to where I only needed to use the mop. "What time is it?" I asked her.

"It's nine a.m." she responded.

"I'll be there at twelve. If Dib shows up warn me, because I have better things to do." I said as I grabbed the mop but then looked at my wrist and decided that it was best to bandage it up.

"Yea Miss. Membrane. Oh and one more thing…"

"What?"

"Happy birthday." She said and hung up.

I sighed and hung up. "Oh yeah… today's my birthday." I murmured as I finished up wrapping my wounds.

I quickly finished up mopping the bathroom until it didn't have a drop of water. I looked at the clock and saw that I had two hours left, maybe I should surprise her and come a bit early… it's the least I could do for Iggins wife.

'_**Maybe I should change first…'**_ I thought to myself as I looked down at the clothes I was wearing.

I went to my room and changed into my business outfit. That consisted of black classy heals, a black pencil skirt and a white blouse. I hated this outfit with all my might, but it sure as hell brought in business… especially from the males.

I walked out of the house, locking the door on my way out and instead of taking my car, I decided that I needed a walk, I mean this was such a small town.

I needed coffee… I stopped at a Starbucks and grabbed a latte for both me and Jane, something to say thank you for actually remembering that today was my birthday.

I walked into the office and saw that Iggins was sitting where Jane usually sits.

"Jane's attending a patient and she left you in charge of the main desk didn't she? " I asked him as I walked up to him setting down the coffee.

"Dr. Membranes office, please hold." He said kept on repeating into the phone and I rolled my eyes.

"You're joking right?"

He smiled at me and took off the little head set he was using. "Yeah, no one calls at these hours. Is that for me?" he asked.

I slapped his hand away. "No it's for your wife." I said and took a sip out of my latte.

"Why? I mean, I've known you longer!" he whined.

"Very mature Iggins. Anyways, she actually remembered my birthday so I'm giving her this." I told him pointing to the other one.

"Gaz, do you really think I'm going to forget my beat man's birthday?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. At his wedding he had asked me to be his 'Best man' and not wanting to be rude, I agreed, and he is still holding it against me after all these years.

"Maybe you did." I stated.

Iggins pulled out a birthday present from underneath the desk and handed it to me and I let out a small giggle. "Thanks Iggins." I said and handed him my latte.

"It's from me and Jane." He said.

"Then I'll have to wait until she's done with the patient to open it. How're the twins?" I asked him sitting myself down on top of the desk.

"They're fine, Jessica is a bit too rough on her brother Ricky though they may be cute and adorable when they are two and a half, but damn they cause a lot of trouble." He said, slapping his forehead and taking a sip of the latte I gave him.

"Iggins, I know, I had to take care of them while you went on your second honey moon last year." I stated raising my eyebrows at him.

"Well they have gotten worse." He said.

"I can't wait to see how you handle the teen years." I told him with a roll of my eyes.

"You sound hell of a lot like Jane!" he growled at me. "Speak of the devil." He said as Jane stepped out of the room the patient trailing after her.

"The exit is over there." She said pointing to the door and the patient quietly left.

"Miss Membrane!" she exclaimed when she saw me, her blue eyes filled with warmth and welcome.

"How many times am I going to tell you Jane? Call me Gaz." I said when she hugged me, some of her long blond hair getting in my eyes.

"Okay, Gaz. Open your present!" she said.

"Okay!" I said and tore it open, but the frowned.

"What? What's wrong?" she asked.

"Zim gave me a game slave just like this one." I murmured.

"I told you we shouldn't have gotten her that." Iggins hissed at Jane.

Jane ignored me and looked at me. "I'm so sorry Gaz. Um… if you don't like it…" she trailed off.

"No Jane, I love it, its fine." I said hugging it to me.

"Okay then." She said then she saw my wrist. "Gaz, not again."

"What- Gaz! How many time do we have to tell you not to?" Iggins asked as he took off one of his rocker bracelets, walking around the desk and slapped it on my wrist, covering the bandage.

I looked at Jane. "I brought you a latte." I said with a small smile.

She stared at me long and hard. "Fine Gaz, we'll let this one slip just because I love lattes." She said grabbing her cup and taking a huge sip of it.

"What? No fair!" Iggins said, but Jane held up her hand to shush him.

The rest of the day I was going crazy by how many people I had to attend. Stupid Dib! Why isn't he here?

It turned to be around seven when the last patient went home, Jane and Iggins were long gone, and I was mad beyond belief to having had to spent my freaking birthday here when I could have been at the bar, drinking away all my sorrows.

I grabbed the nearest thing I could get and was about to fling it out the window but then I saw that it was the game slave… clutching it to my chest I left and made my way home, not wanting anyone to call me.

I got home, locked the door behind me and ran upstairs to my room and jumped on my bed and looked up at the ceiling. Tapped there was the note that Zim had given to me.

I clutched the game slave in my hands and with a deep breath I opened it.

All the memories came flying back at me, the time where Zim got jealous that I had called out Marco, the times where he would ask me to play with his antennas… the times I missed the most.

"God damn it Zim, even after nine damn years… you still haunt me." I murmured as I played the game slave.

My phone rang, but I hadn't gotten to be in the Zone sense the last time Zim was here, so I ignored it, it felt so good to be playing this old thing.

Finally the phone stopped ringing and I was able to put all my concentration on the boss level that I was at.

Just as I was about to catch the boomerang sword, the doorbell rang, distracting me and cutting off my avatars arm in the process.

"God damn it!" I snarled as I stood up, throwing the game slave on the bed in a fit of anger and stomping down the stairs to see who it was that ruined my game.

I snatched open the door to see that it was dad and Dib.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked them.

"Do you really think that we are going to forget your birthday daughter?" dad asked as he stepped inside, his cane barley able to hold him up, and went to sit down on the sofa.

Dib waved hello at me but I just glared at him.

"What?" he asked frowning.

"You don't know the torture I went through today, I had to attend all of YOUR patients." I growled at him.

"How's Jane?" he asked.

I growled at him and then turned and made my way to the kitchen.

"Gaz! Where are you going? We already ordered Bloaties!" I heard Dib say.

"I thought they went out of business years ago." I said, my eyes filled with wonder. Could it be? My favorite pizza place is back in business?

"Never doubt a Membrane Gaz. I was able to pull a few string and I ended up getting their secret recipe. I handed it over for Jane to cook, don't worry, they'll be here any minute now." Dad said just as I sat down next to him turning on the T.V.

'_**War of Worlds'**_ was on and it was there on every channel I clicked on. I growled. "I'll be back later." And left to go to the bathroom, remembering that I had to hide that bloody razor before dad or Dib see it.

Dib followed me. "Gaz, I have a surprise that I've been working on for forever! Just for you!" he said, his face lit up.

I picked up the still bloody razor and washed it off. "Gaz, please don't tell me you did." He said.

"Fine, I won't tell you." I said as I put the razor away.

"Gaz, you know that is wrong, why do you do it?"

I looked at him, and replied with the only answer I could muster up. "I don't know Dib."

The doorbell rang and I walked past Dib and ran down the stairs, answering the door to see Jane, holding a huge tray, Iggins and the twins.

"Hey! Come in!" I said, getting out of the way as they walked in.

"You better give me that bracelet back when you're all healed up." Iggins said as he gave me a hug.

"Sure whatever." I said back, and went to help Jane with the trays she was holding, the twins following us to the kitchen as they guys talked in the living room.

Just as I was about to give Jane a hug, Dib stormed into the kitchen grabbing me by the arm and pulling me out of the room, and pulling me out of the house.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"To Tak's base. My surprise is there." He said as he pushed me into his car.

I buckled my seat belt and we were off, not three minutes later thanks to Dib's speeding, we were at Tak's base.

"Dib, what kind of surprise is this?" I growled at him, I didn't want to be here… this was where Zim knew I would look for him… where he left the note.

Dib pulled me out of the car and rushed to get inside, and I had no choice but to follow him through the various halls until we made it to a set of metal doors.

I looked at Dib as he struggled to push them open. Sighing, I went up there to help him open them, a few minutes later they were wide open and I could see some sort of huge device in the middle far end of the room.

"Gaz, happy birthday." Dib said gesturing to the machine.

"What is it?" I asked him in awe.

"A transporter machine."


	19. Chapter 19

_**Gaz POV**_

"Did you make it?" I asked Dib, walking up to it and laying my right hand on the cold dusty metal.

"No, it was already here, it still needs a few parts, when I found it years ago… it was disastrous… I think it had exploded, it's a good thing that I had found the blue prints… only problem is that it was written in Irken.

I let out a sigh. "Dib… you shouldn't have shown me this… I was just getting over him… You know how bad I was… I actually smiled today." I said, letting my head down.

"Gaz… when I saw you with him… you were truly happy, you loved him, and you still do. I needed to do something." He said.

I looked at Dib, shocked, he would do this for me? "Are you saying that all the time you were here at Tak's base… was to create a transporter just to see me happy again?"

"Yeah. Gaz, you're my sister. Plus, it wasn't the only thing I've been doing." He said and walked to the other side of the room where there was a huge computer screen, next to it was a key board. Dib started to type something and on the big screen something was spelled out in another language.

"What does it say Dib?" I asked him.

"Transmission excepted." He said. "Finally!"

"Who dares send a transmission to the almighty Zim?" Someone growled.

My eyes widened and I got a fluttering feeling in my stomach. I ran to Dib and pulled him into a tight hug. "Thank you so much Dib!"

"Happy birthday." He whispered in my ear and then turned to leave.

"Respond! Who is it?" Zim growled, his beautiful Ruby eyes searching, his lips pulled back.

I stepped closer to the screen, looking in awe… could it be? "Zim? Is that really you?"

Zim's eyes snapped open. "It can't be… Gaz?" he asked looking directly at me. "You've changed… you've grown." He said.

I felt a blush spread through my cheeks.

"Zim… It's been nine years since you last saw me… of course I've grown." I said with a small chuckle.

"Why are you wearing that?" he asked pointing at me business outfit.

"I grew up to be a game designer Zim… I made it in the business world."

"Why are you wearing that then? I don't recall those having anything to do with business." He said.

I let out a little chuckle. "Iggins let me borrow it." I said, taking it off to reveal my bandages but Zim didn't notice them.

"Oh… you married him after all." He said, I could see sadness in his eyes… that gave me hope, after all these years… he might still love me.

"No, Zim… we're friends… plus, he already has a wife and twins… he was there for me when you left…. And still is." I muttered, scratching my neck and looking away.

"Why would you need the bracelet?" he asked but then took a good look at my wrist. "Gaz… tell me that that was an accident." He said, pointing at my wrists.

With a sigh, I slowly unwrapped the bandages to reveal an ugly gapping red wound. "Gaz, why would you do such a thing to yourself?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." I muttered. "So what have you been up to Zim?" I asked him.

I heard someone talking behind him. Zim turned back and started to talk in another language. He seemed a little angry.

He turned back to face me. "Gaz I have to go. Look, we should do this some other day." He said and then the image started to shake. "Bye Gaz." He said and the image went black.

"At least he remembers me." I said, and looked down at my scars… were they actually worth it? Does he still love me?

_**Zim POV**_

"Tak! What's going on? I was in the middle of talking to Gaz!" I asked her as the voot-cruiser began to shake like crazy again.

"To Gaz? I thought that she didn't love you… at least that's what you told me." She said pushing me out of the driver's seat and taking control of the voot-cruiser.

"That's the impression I got… but Tak… I have a feeling that I did something terribly wrong. You should have seen what she did to herself Tak." I said, remembering those horrible scars.

"Look, we'll talk about it once we are done with this mission. This is long overdue and you know it." She said through clenched teeth.

We've been trying to take down the Resisty for almost five years now and now was our chance to take them down… the have been executing lots of Irkens… the last straw was killing Tallest Red, making Tallest Purple having to suffer through a lot. They will pay for the damage they caused.

"Shoot the missiles on my count Zim." Tak said, getting close to the Resisty's ship, planning to push it into the nearby sun.

"Now!" she said and I pushed the button and watched as the missiles hit the Resisty and pushed it into the sun.

Tak and I cheered. "It's over! It's finally over!" we cheered and then I pushed her out of the driver's seat.

"Hey! What was that for?" she asked.

"I need to contact Gaz." I told her.


	20. Chapter 20

_**(A/N: you guys, something is wrong with fanfiction right now and well, I can't see how many people have viewed my stories, so PLEASE review you guys so I could see that you guys read this!)**_

_**Dib POV**_

Sure, I stepped out to give Gaz some alone time to talk to Zim, but I when I looked inside I saw her wrapping up her wound. "Gaz."

"Dib." She said looking at me; I could see tears in her eyes. "Thanks for trying." She murmured and hugged me.

"What do you mean?" I asked her, hugging her back. If Zim broke her heart again, I'm going to kick his green ass. She's suffered through enough.

"He was busy. Look, I'm going to go back to the party." She said.

My gaze hardened. I looked at the transporter machine, I'm going to make it work so I could make Zim pay for causing all these damages. "I'll stay here for a bit Gaz. Take the car, I could walk." I told her, reaching into my pocket to hand her my keys.

"Thanks Dib. You sure?" she asked.

"Positive… just be careful okay?"

"Whatever. You better sleep in your bed tonight instead of the cold floor of Tak's base, okay?"

"No Promises." I said.

"Dib, promise me you are going to go to sleep in your bed tonight." She growled.

I sighed. "Anything for the birthday girl." I murmured, ruffling her hair. "Bye Gaz!" I said as she left.

I looked back at the machine, it just needed a few wires. I hate to say this… but I need Irken help.

Just as I thought of this the computer screen lit up. Incoming transmission it said.

Just as I was about to press the button that allowed me to see who it was an image appeared on the screen.

"Why are you transmitting here Zim?" I growled at him.

"Dib? Where is your sister?" he asked confused.

"She left Zim. It's her birthday and everyone's at her house eating Bloaties." I told him as I walked past the screen to start working on the transporter.

"How old is she?" he asked.

"Twenty-five. Zim. Even though you guys went out for about two days, these past nine years without you, it was like hell for everyone because of Gaz. She keeps hurting herself; I can't count how many times I've found a rope hanging in her closet." I said more to myself than to Zim, not wanting to remember the pain that Gaz has been through as I rolled up my sleeves so I wouldn't get them dirty, diving in to the machine to switch some of the wires.

"She would never do that, nor the Gaz that I know." Zim said.

"Zim, she changed. She isn't the same, believe it or not, she's scarier than before. She's lost, and she just began to find herself… but then I had to butt in and bring her down here thinking that she'll get to be happy… she was for a little while, but then you ended the transmission." I growled not looking up from what my hands were doing so that I wouldn't electrocute myself.

"It was an emergency. What are you doing anyways?" Zim growled.

"Trying to fix this god damn thing so that I could go over to where you are and kick your ass and then dissect for hurting Gaz." I growled.

"I got a better idea." Zim said.

"What could be a better idea than strapping you on an autopsy table and cutting you open?" I growled at him, looking away from all the wires to look at him.

"Let me talk to her." He said a smile reaching his lips.

"Zim, this is the last chance you are going to get… And I'm not about to pull her away from her party so find a way to talk to her by yourself." I growled at him, taking off my trench coat, it was warm in here. I took it off and remembered when I had grown out of it. Gaz knew how much I loved the thing.

She took up sewing classes and after about a month of practicing sewing on her own clothes, she decided to fix my trench coat so that it could fit me again, and then gave it to me for my birthday… she might seem cold hearted to everyone else, but all that counted was that I knew other-wise.

"Look, Zim, do what you have to do… I just want to see Gaz happy." I said gently folding my Trench coat and putting it on the floor.

"Alright Dib, here is what I need you to do…"

_**Gaz POV**_

"You guys better get going before it gets late." I told Jane and Iggins. "The twins are getting a little feisty, I think it's time for them to go to sleep." I whispered to them so that the two little kids that were arguing about who got the last slice of pizza wouldn't hear me.

"Yeah, I think you're right. Bye Gaz." Iggins said, giving me a quick hug before he ran to the children and threw them onto his shoulder with a loud playful roar and the kids let out a cheerful shriek. He ran out the door, and I looked at Jane who rolled her eyes.

"I wish I had kids." I murmured.

"I wish I was as skinny as you after I had the kids." Jane said patting her belly and letting out a laugh.

"Oh, ha ha." I said with a roll of my eyes and gave her a hug goodbye.

She shut the door closed behind her and I went to sit down next to my dad.

"Dad, you've been quiet all day long… what's wrong?" I asked him.

He sighed. "Gaz… You're twenty five, I just can't believe that the time flew by so quickly… and I wasn't there to enjoy it." He said, looking down.

"Dad, I'm pretty sure I'll be around for a while longer." I told him, giving him a hug.

"Yeah, but I wasn't there for you." He said patting my head.

"Dad, you were there for me to give me advice about Zim, remember? Sure it was a little late, but better late than never… right?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I guess so. I should get going. I have a class to teach and seven tomorrow." He said, grabbing his cane and standing up.

I helped him get to the door. "Let me drive dad." I said getting a coat.

"Are you sure Gaz?" he asked, stepping out of the house and making his way to his car.

"Yeah, positive." I said.

"Alright then." He murmured we got in.

On our way to my child hood home, we talked about the few memories we had together.

"I remember the one time that you and Dib had wanted to go to different restaurants for family night and we had to draw straws." He said, letting out a small laugh.

"We ended up going to Bloaties! Yeah, I remember that!" I said, letting out a small chuckle. "That was the day I shoved pizza down his shirt!" I said as I pulled into his driveway.

"I remember that I ended up grounding you." He said.

"Dad, you never enforced any of your rules so when you left, I was off the hook!" I said.

He let out a small chuckle. "I'll see you next week Gaz." He said and got out of the car. I got out of it too and went around to hand him the keys.

"See ya dad." I said and gave him a kiss on the cheek, and walked back home, shoving my hands in my coat pockets.

I looked up at the stars and I could have sworn that they moved to form Zim… I was going crazy.

I sighed and looked at it. "I miss you Zim… I could wait, but I won't be able to promise you how long I would be able to…" I murmured and kicked some rocks out of the way.

I grabbed my house keys and ran to my room, trying my best to ignore the games slave that was on the bed and changed into my pajamas. I looked outside, it was as if it was calling me out, tempting me with the soft cool breeze. I looked up at the stars and somehow they shifted to look as if Zim were hugging me… I sighed and gave in, grabbing my pillow and blanket, I was about to leave the room when I froze and turned back to see that the game slave was just lying there I sighed and grabbed it.

Making my way to the backyard, I set the blanket and pillow out on the grass and laid on it and went to sleep under the stars. "I love you Zim…" I murmured and then my eyes closed, I hugged the game slave to me and let out a small sigh.

(Insert break here)

My cell phone vibrated in my pocket. I groaned and sat up, blocking the blinding sun with my arm as I reached in my sweats.

"What?" I growled into the phone.

"Gaz, I'm sorry about last night." Dib murmured.

"It's fine." I mumbled getting up and picking up the blanket and pillow, dragging my feet as I entered the house, walking up the stairs and throwing them into my room, being more cautious with the game slave, I set it on my desk.

"No it is not. To it up to you, I decided to throw a party a Tak's house and invited the whole town! Won't that be fun?" he asked.

I snapped out of the haze that loomed over me. "YOU WHAT?" I yelled into the phone.

"I thought you'd be happy." He said, his voice saddening.

I sighed. "I'm not going to go."

"But everything is already to go! Gaz! Please! I feel so bad about last night!" he pleaded and I sighed.

"Whatever, what time is it?" I growled into the phone, slapping my forehead.

"At ten, I'll send you your dress!" he said and hung up.

"Dib? Hello? God damn it Dib! You know how much I hate dresses!" I snarled into the phone, but I knew it was useless. I tried calling back, but he didn't answer.

I growled and made my way back downstairs going into the kitchen so that I could eat my cereal in peace. One of the perks of living alone is that you could eat all the cereal you want, and your annoying brother won't finish it before you do!

I sighed as I filled my bowl with cereal. I just stood there eating cereal as I thought over my life. I realized, beside my success in the business world, I had ruined my life mopping about Zim…

I sighed. I'm going to make up the lost time. After Zim, I hadn't gone out with any other guys, but tonight, that is gonna change. I'm going to move on with my life, I don't care if I can't forget about Zim…

Maybe I need someone else to fall in love with in order to forget him… that's what I'll do. I'm going to get myself a _human_ boyfriend.


	21. Chapter 21

There was a knock at the door that distracted me from my game slave.

I growled and paused the game with a sigh putting it down. "Who could that be?" I wondered to myself as I got up and went to answer it.

"Gaz! You are going to be my Barbie doll for today!" Jane screeched as she walked into the door, a huge box in one hand that spelled out 'Avon' spelled out on the side and a couple of Meijer bags in her other hand.

I closed the door behind her and looked at her quizzically. "Huh?"

"You are going to go to that party, and you are going to look like a queen! There is no way in hell that I am going to let you go to that party dressed in your normal outfit… not that I have anything against it." She said with a wave of her hand and patted the couch, setting down the bags on the ground next to it and the Avon box on the couch.

I stared at her… I didn't trust her with whatever was in the Avon box. "I could very much dress myself; I am a big girl now." I said pointing to myself proudly. "What about the twins? Don't you have to take care of them or something? I mean you are their mother." I stated trying to get her out of here. I didn't want to imagine the horrors she would put me through once she opens that box.

""The twins are with Iggins, just because I'm the mother of those kids, doesn't mean I have to follow them around all day long every day! He is the father, he has just as much responsibility as me, and they are his kids too! He helped make them." She said with a flip of her hair and then pushed me down on the couch, and turning on the T.V.

"This is going to take a while." She muttered.

My hand reached out to my Game slave but she beat me to it and yanked it away from me. "Nope, I turned the T.V. on for a reason." She said, shooting me a look that said 'don't mess with me'.

I raised my eye brows at her. "I have taught you well apparently." I said and laid back, my finger twitching; wanting to press the buttons on the game slave but alas… even that was taken away from me.

Hours of endless pain and suffering went by and every time I would groan or wince Jane would glare at me with my famous shut up and calm down stare and say "Pain is beauty Gaz."

The T.V. didn't help either, she had switched the channel so that she could watch her freaking soap opera, and that made it worse, because she would slow down to watch the kissing scenes of she would yank on my hair a bit too much when she got angry an actor didn't do the thing she wanted them to. All of this made everything painful beyond belief.

I sighed in relief when she closed the box up. "There all done, you just need your dress and shoes." She said and handed me the Meijer bags.

I looked at her. "Jane, did you really go to Meijer to get me a dress?" I asked her.

"Dib gave it to me so that I would give it to you; he told me that I should leave once I gave it to you, so my job here is done. Do your best not to mess up your hair! Bye!" she said giving me a quick goodbye kiss on the cheek, grabbing her Avon box and running out the door, slamming it shut behind her.

I just shrugged and pulled out the dress… with shock I noticed how much it reminded me of… wait a minute… no, it can't be, I threw that thing away!

It was the dress I had worn the night of the party where Zim had gotten overly jealous! My Victorian dress!

I grabbed the other bag and pulled out the old boots I had… Dib saved them did he?

I sighed and smiled a little… maybe this outfit is lucky.

I went upstairs to my room and put it on. I looked myself at the huge mirror I had in the wall. "It still fits." I murmured as I twirled in front of the mirror, I looked like I was seventeen again. I slipped the boots on and began to dance in them again to the beat to some random song that was playing in my head. They were as comfortable as I remembered.

I looked closer in the mirror and noticed that something was off. Something blurry was behind me.

I twirled around to see that someone was looking in through my window. The person knocked on it… wait a minute… my room is on the third floor.

I walked over, feeling like a complete idiot for doing what I'm about to do… but I opened the window, letting who ever it was into the safety of my room, I couldn't believe who it was.

"Gaz, it's been a while."

My eyes widened. "Zim? What the hell are you doing here?" I growled at him.

"I am came to give you something." He said reaching behind him grabbing something and then handing it to me.

"Black roses? Zim… why now? It's been nine years." I said but took the roses anyways.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Gaz POV**_

Zim looked around the room seeming to be taking in everything, that's when his eyes landed on something on the ceiling.

"What's that?" he asked, metal legs shooting out of his back and let him walk up the wall and he reached over and grabbed the mysterious object… that's when I noticed what he was talking about.

"Give me that Zim!" I said, not wanting him to see what it was… to see that I still had after all of these years, but he ignored me as he read the piece of paper.

He looked at me a smile on his face when he was done reading the note.

"You still have it? The note I gave you nine years ago!" he said.

"Shut up Zim." I told him and went to grab my game slave and put it away, afraid that he'll take this game slave when he leaves… again.

"Gaz… just so you know… Dib set you up. There is no party." He said as he crawled down the wall, the metal legs retracted back into his back as his arms circled around my waist.

"What?" I growled. I got all dolled up for nothing! I pushed away from Zim, fuming as I went out of the room and down the two flights of stairs; going to the kitchen to get myself some soda… it tends to relax me.

Zim followed me. "Oh but I was the one that asked him to." He said. "So don't get angry at him."

"Dib told you to say that didn't he?" I asked him as I took a sip from the soda.

"Yes, he very much likes his organs inside of his body." He told me with a small chuckle.

"Alright Zim, if you excuse me, I have to go change out of this silly dress. I have no reason to be in it if there is no party." I mumbled kinda disappointed as I walked past Zim, but he stopped me by wrapping one of his arms around my waist again.

"Where are you going? I said that the party was a fraud, I never said that I wasn't going to take you out." He said.

My eyes widened. "What?"

"I'm going to take you to the carnival and then we are going back to Tak's base, sadly my base isn't here anymore." He said with a shrug.

"I'm a bit over dressed for all that." I said, unwrapping his arm from my waist and kept walking, but his arms wound around my waist… again.

"Come one, we have to go now! Gir is really excited to see you, we don't want to keep him waiting." He whispered into my ear bringing back those pleasurable shivers that I had missed so much.

"Why are you here Zim?" I asked him… I didn't want to go through another heart break… from the same person.

"I missed you Gaz." Zim said against my neck. "Come on let's go." He said excitingly and ran out the kitchen door pulling me out with him.

"Zim slow down! I haven't agreed to this yet!" I said trying to catch up with my arm.

He abruptly froze and turned to face me, his hand on the front doors door knob. "What?"

"Zim, I don't know… It's been nine years; I don't think we should just go out again with a snap of your fingers… claws… things." I said.

He stared at me. "What are you trying to say?" he asked.

I looked into his eyes. "We should just stay friends… for now." I murmured.

"Are you sure Gaz?" he asked taking a few steps away from me, letting go of my arm.

"Zim, you haven't even tried to contact me in NINE years. You can't expect me to just fall into your arms and say 'I do'." I told him crossing my arms in front of me.

He looked into my eyes. "Fine then… we shall be friends… for now." He said and the grabbed my hand pulling me in the direction of the front door.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"To the carnival, I told you that already." He said.

"Zim, why can't we just watch a movie or something?" I asked him, whining a bit.

"Why does Gaz-human not want to go to the carnival?" he asked me.

"I don't like roller-coasters." I mumbled.

"What was that? Zim didn't hear you." He said, genuinely confused.

"I said that I don't like roller coasters." I said, my eyes closed tight with embarrassment as I felt a strong blush rise to my cheeks.

"Why? It's like flying a voot-cruiser, only that you can't control it, and it doesn't get you anywhere." He said.

"I… I'm kinda afraid of heights." I confessed not daring to look at him.

Zim stared at me and surprised me by throwing his head back and letting out a laugh.

I glared at him. "What's so funny?" I growled at him.

"How could you be afraid of heights? You would never survive as an Irken Invader." He said between breaths.

I growled at him and punched his so called 'squidly-spooch' hard. He fell to the ground trying to catch his breath.

"You had it coming Zim." I growled at him, staring down at him.

"That's my Gaz." He mumbled as he rolled around groaning in pain on the floor.

"Whatever."

"Gaz… I can't get up." He said , trying to sit up but failing miserably.

I sighed and tried to pull him up but he ended up pulling me down on-top of him.

Looking into his eyes I realized one of the reasons I fell in love with him… even though he had his contacts on, I saw through them and looked into his eyes… I loved his ruby eyes.

I couldn't control my hands, they moved up to his face, and he looked at me in confusion as I peeled off the contacts.

"Gaz-" he started but I shushed him.

My hands grabbed his wig and threw it to the other side of the room. "I like you a whole lot better without your disguise." I murmured as I saw his cheeks turn a dark shade of green.

"Gaz-" he started but I shushed him again.

"Zim… forget what I said." I told him and kissed him, closing my eyes and just enjoying the sensation of him.

I could feel his smile as he kissed me back, his arms wrapping around my waist.

He pulled away from me and looked me in the eyes. "I've waited nine long years for this Gaz."

"And that is the only thing that you are getting out of me." I told him with a small smile… I was glad that he was back here with me… I loved him.


	23. Chapter 23

I got off of Zim and he stood up pulling me up with him. "Come on, we still have to go to that carnival." He said as he grabbed something from behind him.

I saw that it was his old disguise. I giggled and grabbed his wig, gently brushing his antennas down. He shivered.

I rolled my eyes and put his wig on as he put on his contacts.

"Zim, let me change." I said but groaned when he pulled me out the door. I noticed that it had gotten pretty dark outside, I looked at my watch and saw that it was about eight.

We walked to the carnival, hand in hand. "So what have you been up to all these years?" I asked him.

"I took down a group of aliens that has been a pain in the ass to all the Irkens." He said, his head high and proud, his chest puffed up.

I rolled my eyes. "Did Mr. Ego go on a solo mission?" I asked him, taunting a little.

That deflated him a little. "Nope, I had some help from Tak, but that doesn't mean I didn't help." He said.

At her name I froze. All these years he's been with her. No matter how much I tried, I really did… I couldn't hold back my jealousy.

"Gaz? Why'd you get all stiff?" he asked stopping me.

I pulled on a fake smile that reached both my eyes, I was pretty sure he noticed that it was fake. "Oh, nothing Zim, come on, hurry up, I want to ride the new ride that they put in." I said pulling on his arm, but he wouldn't budge.

"After all these years… you're still jealous?" he asked, confusion spreading across his face.

"Jealous? Me?" I asked him and then let out a laugh. "Nope! Never." I stated, letting go of his arm and crossing mine in front of my chest.

A smile spread across his face as he hugged me to him. "Let's skip the carnival. We're going to Tak's base, I have a surprise for you there." He said and pulled me in the other direction.

"Why do we have to go there?" I growled rolling my eyes as he yanked on my arm so that I would hurry up.

"Because Gir stationed himself there. He doesn't want to go anywhere else." He said, but then growled and picked me up bridal style. "You are too damn slow." He said and began to run in the direction of Tak's base.

My eyes widened when I saw what was going on.

Colorful lights were blinking on and off in the base reflecting the light in the green grass of the lawn.

Music and cheers and laughter poured out of the base.

I glared at Zim. "I thought you said that party was off." I growled at him as he set me down on the ground.

"Well, I kinda lied." He said with a smirk.

I sighed. "Fine, let's go, there's nothing better for me to do." I said, frowning, but in the inside I was jumping in glee.

Zim hugged me from behind as we walked to the front door.

I held in a sigh, I missed this warmth, this feeling of happiness that was inside of me… I felt complete.

Zim reached out and opened the door, and I was met with one of the most adorable, funny sights I would ever see… Gir dancing to Mr. Wonderful, what made it more funnier was the fact that he was in his green dog costume, dancing along to the music and the humans that surrounded him just danced along with him.

I let out a laugh and they all turned to look at us, the music stopped.

From the ceiling a banner fell. _**'Congrats'**_ it read.

"Congratulations!" everyone yelled out, scaring the living hell out of me.

"What the hell is going on?" I whispered to Zim as the music started up again and everyone started to dance again.

"Dib put all of this together… with the help of me of course… Gaz… will you be my girlfriend?" he asked me.

'It's been nine years since he left abruptly without warning… am I really going to forgive him?' I thought to myself as I bit down on my bottom lip.

My heart called out to him, scratch that it yelled! But my brain told me to think it through… the problem was that my brain didn't have the same effect on me as my heart did.

I nodded to him furiously and jumped into his embrace pulling him into a deep and passionate kiss.

"Whoa! Tap that Gaz!" I heard someone yell from behind me.

My face flushed red. I broke the kiss and turned to see who had said it. I came face to face with an Iggins that had to pointy colorful party hats on as if they were horns, a beer in his hand and a lazy smile on his face… he was drunk.

"Congrats Gazzy! You finally get to lose your V-card! It's about time." He said with a hic-cup.

My blush deepened and I punched his gut. He just let out a laugh and spilled some of his drink on the ground. "Oops." He said and then let out a chuckle. "But really Gaz. I'm happy for you *Hiccup* you always had my back when me and Jane got into fights *hiccup* and it just didn't seem right when I couldn't comfort you when you got into fights with your boyfriend, cuz you neva had one." He said, I could hear his speech was slurred but it still touched me.

Behind me I could hear Zim chuckle but I ignored him for now. "That's nice to know Iggins." I said and he just slung his arm lazily over my shoulder and giving me a guy hug.

"You were my best man at my wedding Gaz… I wanna be your bridesmaid." He said with a huccup.

I laughed. "I'll remind you about this when you are sober." I told him with a roll of my eyes as I hugged him back and then backed away. "Where's Jane?" I asked him.

"Talking with an old school friend of hers." He said with a shrug.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Gaz POV**_

"Oh really? Where?" I asked him.

Iggins pointed in a direction and I froze. Jane was talking to Tak… and Dib was standing right next to her.

My eye twitched as I started to walk there way, it had been such a good day, but now it was ruined.

I felt a pair of arms find their way across my waist and I turned to see that it was Zim.

"Where are you going Gaz?" he asked as a slow song came on.

He pulled me to the dance floor and set my arms around his neck and then placed his arms around my waist as we slowly swayed to the music.

But I couldn't relax! My brother was in danger. I needed to find them.

I scanned the whole room but I couldn't find them.

"Gaz? Are you looking for someone?" Zim asked.

"Never mind that Zim. So, where are you planning on sleeping tonight?" I asked him.

"After I drop you off, I really have no idea." He said with a laugh.

That's when I noticed the bags under his eyes. "Zim? When was the last time you slept?" I asked him.

"It's been a while." He said with a shrug.

I stopped scanning the room and looked at him giving him a small smile. "Come on, let's bail." I said and grabbed his hand pulling us out of the room.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"I don't like this party anyways." I said with a smile as we left the base.

I let out a screech as he picked me up bridal style and ran to my house.

I let out a laugh rolled my eyes. "I missed you Zim." I whispered and tucked my head in against his neck.

He let out a chuckle. "And Zim missed you Gaz." He said and slowed down to a walk and kissing me.

I smiled and kissed him back… nothing will ever separate us.

The rest of the night is a secret that I would never tell anyone, let's just say our honey moon came a bit too early, and yes later on he did propose to me.

What was embarrassing was that I let out a squeal and began jumping around before I could control myself…

We had a baby boy that for some odd reason, Zim insisted on naming him Red.

My dad lived long enough to see his grandchild but died about three days later… I insisted that Reds last name should be Membrane, and Zim rolled his eyes but he agreed.

Iggins and Jane decided that for some odd reason, they were better off moving to New York, and I never really saw them again, I would try to call them, but they wouldn't pick up the phone.

Whatever happened to Dib? He ended up marrying Tak… it turns out that Zim was over exaggerating everything. Tak doesn't have to eat Dib… she only has to do that if she wants to get pregnant. Tak says she's fine with adopting children, but I'm keeping my eye on her.

And then later on Zim's leader 'Tallest Purple' tried to take over earth… but that's another story…


End file.
